Koko ni Kite
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -Em hiatus- O que pode acontecer na vida de nossa jovem Card Captor quando desmemoriada esquece de tudo e de todos, principalmente de sua magia? -Com Magia-
1. Lembranças a luz da Lua

**Koko Ni Kite**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**- Capítulo I – **

**- Lembranças à luz da Lua -**

Era uma noite escura onde somente a claridade da lua e das estrelas parecia iluminar o jardim bem cuidado daquela distinta e honrada casa. Nenhum som sequer era ouvido dentro do interior da casa de dois andares em estilo chinês.

A brisa leve fazia com que aquela noite quente de verão ficasse um pouco amena. Sentado no parapeito de sua janela, apenas um jovem contemplava aquela bela noite. Seus cabelos rebeldes castanho-escuros eram levemente agitados pela brisa. Sua cabeça inclinada recostada na parede e seus olhos cor de chocolate eram os únicos a contemplar o céu naquele momento.

Um leve suspiro escapou-lhe de seu peito. Olhou para o jardim abaixo e recordou-se das risadas e das poucas brincadeiras divertidas que juntos ali passaram quando da visita dela em seu país. Estudavam juntos e ainda não sabia o que sentia por ela. Um leve sorriso brotou-lhe nos lábios e mais uma vez voltou sua atenção ao céu.

Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo mais ficou ali admirando o astro que a muito lhe chamava a atenção. Cansado voltou para dentro de seu quarto e deixou-se cair sobre sua cama tentando não mais pensar na garota de lindos cabelos castanho-claros, e os brilhantes olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Adormeceu pensando nela.

- Acorda!!! – Meilin o sacudiu pela segunda vez.

O dia já havia clareado, e era estranho para todos na casa saber que o jovem mestre ainda não havia se levantado.

Shaoran resmungou alguma coisa inelegível aos ouvidos de sua prima e abriu os olhos perguntando:

- Que hora é? – passou as mãos pelo cabelo os deixando mais rebeldes.

- Muito tarde, Shaoran! Você nunca perdeu hora desse jeito! Já passa das 10 horas! – exclamou Meilin parecendo muito irritada. A jovem que em seus 18 anos havia perdido o jeitinho da menininha briguenta e cheia de si, agora era uma moça muito bela, daquela menininha somente o jeito irritado com que batia o delicado pé no chão.

Shaoran sabia que pareceria estranho, mas em anos ele nunca ficara sem levantar cedo e fazer seus exercícios. Encarando a prima que se sentara em sua cama perguntou ocasionalmente, pois ver a prima nervosinha não lhe era novidade.

- Por que está tão nervosa? Marcamos alguma coisa?

- Aiii, Shaoran!!! Como você pode ser tão esquecido! – esbravejou Meilin apertando os olhos. – Você prometeu que iria até o shopping comigo hoje. – e fez beicinho.

Shaoran a encarou sem graça, pois realmente havia esquecido, e tivera um bom motivo para isso na noite passada. Empurrando o lençol para o lado levantou-se e indicando a porta pediu para a prima se retirar, pois iria trocar de roupa.

Naquela mesma manhã já no shopping, Meilin achou o primo muito distraído e bem mais quieto do que o costume. Ela sabia o que vinha acontecendo com ele desde o dia que voltaram de Tomoeda no Japão.

"_Shaoran é um bobo!"_ – pensou Meilin bufando enquanto tentava distrair o primo que parecia estar muito mal desde a volta deles a mais de quinze dias. – _"Ele devia tê-la convidado para vir passar as férias aqui já que não poderíamos ficar mais tempo por lá."_ – olhou por sobre o ombro e o viu parado a poucos metros dela. Ele estava com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, e parecia estar muito distraído.

- Shaoran?? – chamou-o Meilin. – Você vai ficar aí parado como uma estátua? – fez uma pausa e o encarou decidida, sorriu matreira.

– Vamos não é o fim do mundo, anime-se você não pode ficar assim.

Shaoran deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo perfeito e másculo que havia obtido graças aos exaustivos treinos, e balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. Havia ficado envergonhado. Afinal de quem ele estava querendo esconder seus mais íntimos segredos? Não, com Meilin não funcionaria. A prima o conhecia muito bem, e ele sabia que com ela ele poderia sempre contar. Aproximou-se lentamente dela e disse devagar:

- Você sabe que não é bem assim, Meilin!

- Como não é bem assim? Vocês se amam e isso é o que importa. Depois vocês podem pensar no resto. – disse Meilin com um lindo sorriso a lhe iluminar a face.

- É, Meilin, talvez você tenha razão. – disse Shaoran a encarando sério. – Sakura precisava mesmo ficar para prestar aquele último exame e eu tinha de voltar para resolver os problemas do clã. Darei um jeito de ficar com ela nesse verão.

Meilin sorriu e pegando as mãos do primo querido, o arrastou pelo resto do shopping, e tinha uma coisa em mente, faria tudo que pudesse para ajudá-lo para que tudo se resolvesse e que ele voltasse logo para Tomoeda.

Assim que Shaoran adentrou em sua casa Wei fora encontrar-se com ele.

- Jovem Shaoran, sua mãe o espera na biblioteca. – informou o fiel mordomo, que era bem mais que isso para o jovem.

- Obrigado, Wei. – respondeu já se dirigindo para a biblioteca.

Ao entrar não gostou do jeito como sua mãe se encontrava. Achou-a com o semblante sério e aquilo o preocupou. Ela fez-lhe sinal para que se acomodasse na cadeira a sua frente e assim que ele o fez ela começou a conversar em voz baixa com seu único filho homem e a quem o conselho dos anciões haviam incumbido de ser o novo líder.

A conversa não fora nem um pouco amistosa, mas Shaoran sabia que sua mãe só estava lhe passando o que ouvira na reunião em que só a matriarca da família Li havia participado.

- Mãe, eles não estão falando sério, estão? – perguntou Shaoran descrente e revoltado.

- Creio que sim, meu filho. – respondeu Yelan calmamente. Ela sabia que seu filho não aceitaria a imposição do conselho, ainda mais quando se tratava de escolherem uma esposa para o futuro líder do clã. Ela mesma não suportava a idéia, pois gostava muito da namorada do filho e achava que ela seria a pessoa ideal para ser a nova matriarca, sem contar que fazia seu querido filho muito feliz, conseguindo até mesmo quebrar o sempre tão sério temperamento dele.

Shaoran tinha os nervos à flor da pele, e isso não passava despercebido para sua mãe. Yelan, calmamente segurou nas mãos do filho que as tinha fechadas sobre o tampo da mesa e disse calmamente:

- Nós temos um ano para tentar achar uma saída, lobinho. Não se preocupe. – disse Yelan levantando-se da mesa no que foi acompanhada pelo filho que lhe fez uma reverência. Ela saiu devagar da biblioteca, enquanto seu filho se dirigia para seu quarto.

Shaoran precisava pensar e resolver logo os problemas do clã. Ele precisava voltar para Tomoeda. Somente Sakura o acalentaria naquela hora.

Naquela noite...

- Isso não pode ser! – exclamou Meilin espantada. – Eles não podem estar querendo lhe arranjar uma noiva, Shaoran.

Shaoran apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Eles estavam no quintal da casa de Meilin sentados em um banco embaixo de uma cerejeira.

- Tenho certeza que tia Yelan vai dar um jeito nessa situação.

- Meilin, nem minha mãe pode ir contra o conselho. – interrompeu-a Shaoran.

- Mas pode descobrir um jeito. – disse Meilin estreitando os olhos.

Ficaram em silêncio observando a noite enluarada e sentindo o perfume das flores que exalava da árvore.

Mudaram de assunto e, a prima contou-lhe sobre sua paixão secreta, Mamoro Akira. Shaoran já havia ouvido falar dele. Era um rapaz do último ano de engenharia, e muito popular por sinal.

Shaoran reparara que a prima ficava com os olhos brilhantes sempre que falava no rapaz, e se perguntou se ele mesmo ficava assim quando falava de sua querida flor.

Separaram-se mais tarde, só que desta vez Shaoran não ficou apreciando o céu noturno.

Na manhã seguinte Shaoran acordou cedo, se vestiu como de costume e saiu para ir treinar no dojo que ficava dentro da propriedade da família. Quando voltou, suado e cansado, subiu até seu quarto a fim de tomar um banho e só ai descer para tomar seu café da manhã e sair para mais uma reunião de negócios. Ele já havia assumido em partes os negócios da família e apesar de estar no último ano de administração na faculdade, já se saia muito bem.

Despediu-se da mãe e de uma de suas irmãs que estava fazendo-lhes uma visita e seguiu para uma estadia em Pequim.

* * *

Essa é minha primeira fic de Card Captor Sakura, espero que gostem e que me mandem reviews, mesmo que for apenas para me criticarem construtivamente. Obrigado a minha irmã pela paciência de ter lido esse capítulo enésimas vezes. Essa fic já era um sonho antigo e espero que agradem a todos.

Bjs

Theka Tsukishiro


	2. Amanhecer melancólico

**- Capítulo II –**

**- Amanhecer melancólico -**

- Hoeeeee!!!!!

No andar debaixo da humilde casa amarela pode-se ouvir o grito desesperado da filha mais nova de Kinomoto Fujitaka. Ele preparava o café com seu filho mais velho, Touya. Este se preparava para sair para o serviço.

- Já acordou. - disse Touya fazendo um muxoxo e olhando para cima o que fez com que o pai abrisse um leve sorriso.

No andar de cima...

- Hoeeeee... Eu estou atrasada... – a bonita garota de olhos verdes esmeraldas e cabelos castanho-claros corria de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto e, como sempre acordando um de seus guardiões.

Kero, o guardião regido pelo sol, despertou ainda sonolento e coçando os olhos apareceu na última gaveta da escrivaninha onde era seu quartinho.

- Novamente atrasada, Sakura! – exclamou Kero bocejando. – Quando vai perder esse costume? – perguntou espremendo os olhinhos miudinhos.

Sakura fingiu não ouvir o que Kero lhe dizia e correu para seu guarda roupa escolhendo uma mini-saia verde clara com uma única flor de cerejeira bordada em verde mais escura perto da barra do lado esquerdo. A blusa que estava usando era branca com a gola verde na cor da saia e tinha uma pequena e solitária estrela nas costas.

- Aiuiui... justo hoje que não poderia me atrasar. – suspirou desanimada mirando-se no espelho. - Tomoyo e Eriol me aguardam para juntos irmos até o clube aquático. – disse Sakura prendendo o cabelo em um rabo frouxo. Analisou sua imagem no espelho, mas como estava muito melancólica achou-a muito deprimente.

- Não haveria de perder hora senão ficasse tanto tempo acordada pensando naquele moleque! – exclamou Kero que parecia estar disposto a provocar sua dona.

- Kero-chan! – replicou Sakura. Mas em seu intimo sabia que ele tinha razão. Ficara até tarde olhando as estrelas e a lua e, por pensar no namorado longe não conseguira dormir tão cedo. Recordou-se do motivo pelo qual ficara acordada a noite passada.

A lua cheia daquela noite parecia a chamar para a janela, e mesmo sabendo que teria um encontro com os amigos no outro dia, Sakura não conseguia voltar para a cama e dormir tranquilamente. Ficou na janela admirando a noite e recordando dos últimos quinze dias que passara na companhia de seu querido Shaoran.

Divertiram-se muito. Haviam se reencontrado com todos os antigos amigos de escola. Rika que estava noiva de sensei1 Terada, Naoko, Meilin que viera com o primo Shaoran, Chiharu que aceitara após muitas tentativas de Yamasaki namorar com ele, Tomoyo e Eriol. Tudo parecia perfeito. Tudo mesmo... Sempre que possível o grupo se reunia para relembrar os velhos tempos.

Divagando em seus pensamentos, uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo bonito rosto de Sakura ao recordar-se do último dia da estadia de Shaoran. Estavam todos no clube aquático, quando o celular dele que estava na mesa junto aos de Yamasaki e de Eriol tocou. Todos olharam para o dono do celular. Shaoran parecia não querer atendê-lo, mas mesmo assim o fez. Sakura o encarava e pode ver quando o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios morrer de repente.

... Está bem, sim, mas... Não posso ficar mais? – ele parecia estar muito contrariado e ficando em silêncio para ouvir o que estavam lhe dizendo, mas era mais para digerir tudo. – Está bem, estarei o mais breve possível no próximo vôo para Hong Kong...

A felicidade de Sakura acabara naquele dia. Shaoran se levantou largando o celular desligado sobre a mesa e, pegando sua querida flor pelas mãos saiu com ela de perto dos outros. O que não deixou que vissem Eriol e Tomoyo trocando olhares preocupados.

Shaoran tentara explicar a ela que ele teria de voltar para casa. Mas Sakura parecia muito sentida. Ele próprio sentia-se assim. Mas não podia ir contra o conselho, e se ele era chamado às pressas para resolver um possível problema, teria que ir.

... Sakura, minha flor, onegai2, você sabe que eu não iria senão fosse tão importante. – disse Shaoran. Ele estava chateado, não queria deixar sua querida por nada do mundo...

... Eu sei que você precisa ir, Shaoran. Só está sendo um pouco difícil de me acostumar a ficar sem você o resto das férias...

... Venha comigo então! Ficaremos em minha casa...

... Você sabe que não posso. Minha família não tem tanto dinheiro para que possa viajar assim sem planejar. – Sakura disse com seus olhos esmeraldas cheios de lágrimas. – E você sabe que tenho ainda meu curso de verão, a última prova é daqui a uma semana, e também não seria justo com você. Você precisa se concentrar para resolver os problemas do clã e, eu seria uma distração num momento em que você precisa estar bem concentrado...

... E você acha que conseguirei me concentrar deixando você para trás? – perguntou aborrecido, mas brincando com os agora longos cabelos dela.

... Shaoran, não quero brigar ou discutir com você. Onegai, vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje...

Ele concordou. E realmente tentaram aproveitar o dia. Ele foi até a casa dela e ficou lá a noite toda. No outro dia logo cedo ele conseguira a passagem para ele e Meilin que também precisava voltar e mais à tarde Eriol, Tomoyo e Sakura despediam-se deles no aeroporto.

Para Sakura e Shaoran parecia o fim do mundo. Ele tentava inutilmente acalentá-la e prometia a todo custo voltar antes das férias acabarem. Despediram-se com um longo e apaixonado beijo. Com lágrimas nos olhos e um aperto no coração Sakura viu seu grande amor ir para longe de si.

- Que foi, Sakura? – era Kero a chamando para a realidade. – Desse jeito vai ficar mais atrasada.

Sakura encarou Kero e olhando para o relógio digital perto de sua cama viu que ele tinha razão. Estabanada como sempre deixou a escova que tinha nas mãos cair no chão e, apressada saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes gritar para o pequeno guardião.

- VOCÊ APANHA PARA MIM?

E antes que Kero pudesse dizer-lhe alguma coisa já estava sozinho.

- Não adianta... Ela não muda. – disse Kero voando até onde repousava a escova e a pegando para depositá-la na penteadeira.

Na pequena cozinha...

O barulho de passos apressados na escada fizeram com que Touya olhasse para a porta onde sua irmã logo aparecia. Ela estava esbaforida, mas mesmo assim estava sorridente.

- Ohayo! – e olhando para o porta retrato da mãe sempre exposto no console disse sorrindo. – Ohayo!

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! – respondeu Fujitaka encarando a filha por um minuto, mas logo voltando a preparar o desjejum.

- Está atrasada, kaijuu3! – disse Touya colocando o prato com o desjejum a frente da irmã. Ele tinha um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

- Oohayoo! – respondeu Sakura brava. Ela ainda ficava muito brava com o irmão quando ele a chamava de kaijuu. Apertava a mão direita deixando os pequeninos nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados e tinha a pior cara possível.

- Que cara feia, kaijuu! Para mim cara feia é fome. – disse Touya tomando um pouco de suco.

- Hoeeeee...

- Vamos parem com isso vocês dois. – interveio Fujitaka sentando-se ao lado de Sakura à mesa. – Vamos comer então?

Os filhos concordaram e os três juntos agradeceram pela comida.

- Escuta Sakura, o que você vai fazer hoje agora que o curso de verão terminou? – perguntou Fujitaka sorrindo.

- Marquei com Tomoyo e Eriol de irmos ao clube aquático. – respondeu Sakura entre uma garfada e outra.

Fujitaka sorriu e olhando para seu primogênito perguntou:

- E você, Touya?

- Tenho uma reunião em Tókio a tarde. O senhor sabe, Yukito e eu temos que demonstrarmos o protótipo do sistema de segurança para a empresa Seiyo. – respondeu Touya confiante. – Acreditamos que tudo vai dar certo e que acabaremos fechando o negócio.

Touya e Yukito tinham uma micro-empresa de alarmes e sistemas de segurança e, eram bem procurados. Estavam fazendo muito sucesso.

- Que bom, meu filho. – Fujitaka não escondia o orgulho que sentia de seus filhos. Touya com a micro-empresa e Sakura terminando o último ano da faculdade de educação física. – Faço votos que tudo de certo. Ficarei torcendo pelo sucesso de vocês em mais essa nova embravata.

- Arigatou. – agradeceu Touya sorrindo.

- E o senhor, papai? – quis saber Sakura o encarando. – Vai ficar bem aqui em casa sozinho?

Fujitaka sorriu e rapidamente tranqüilizou a filha.

- Não se preocupe Sakura. Tenho muito que fazer ainda. Meu trabalho sobre as escavações a que estou fazendo ainda não terminou. E creio que Kero me será uma boa companhia.

- Aquele bicho peludo companhia? – perguntou Touya incrédulo. – O senhor quer dizer que ele é ótimo ficando na frente da TV jogando vídeo-game. – e abriu um sorriso debochado.

Naquele instante a campainha é ouvida e Touya levantando-se diz:

- Deve ser o Yuki, ele ficou de passar e me pegar já que meu carro está na oficina.

- Peça para ele entrar um pouco, Touya, ainda é cedo para vocês irem.

Touya concordou com a cabeça. Quando voltou não vinha só na companhia de Yuki, mas também com Tomoyo e Eriol que haviam se encontrado a frente da casa amarela.

- Ohayo! – saudaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Ohayo, Yukito! – saudou Sakura que ainda não tinha reparado em Tomoyo e Eriol que estavam mais atrás. Ao vê-los assustou-se. – Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!

- Ora vejam... Ohayo, Yukito. Que bela surpresa! Ohayo Eriol, Tomoyo.

Os três jovens fizeram uma pequena reverência. Enquanto que Sakura apressada levantava-se da mesa correndo a fim de pegar sua mochila para poderem ir ao clube.

- Não tenha pressa, querida Sakura! – disse Eriol vendo a agitação da amiga. Sua voz sempre calma.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura. – adiantou-se Tomoyo a tocando no braço.

- Mas é que... – quis justificar-se Sakura.

- Nós sabemos, Sakura. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo. – Você perdeu hora. – e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Eriol. – Por isso resolvemos vir buscá-la.

Yukito, Touya e Fujitaka que a tudo prestavam atenção riem da pobre garota. E enquanto eles ficam conversando um pouco, os outros três despedem-se e seguem para o clube no carro de Eriol.

Sakura ia ao banco de trás cabisbaixa e muito calada. Eriol e Tomoyo sabiam que ela estava sofrendo com a separação tão repentina de Shaoran e ela. Por isso estavam sempre a convidando para saírem juntos, exceto pelas vezes em que o jovem casal saia para encontros mais românticos. O que Sakura menos queria era atrapalhar o começo do namoro da prima com Eriol.

Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol tentavam manter uma animada conversa, Sakura somente respondia com monossílabos. Eriol espiando pelo retrovisor encontrou os olhos esmeraldas agora tristes. Sakura desviou seus olhos dos azuis-meia-noite que a encaravam pelo retrovisor.

- Querida Sakura, por favor, não fique assim. – pediu Eriol.

Tomoyo olhou para a prima querida no banco de trás e perguntou:

- Shaoran ainda não lhe deu notícias? – ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Faz três dias que ele não me liga. A última notícia que tive dele foi antes dele ir até Pequim para uma reunião. – disse Sakura baixando os olhos. Ela estava morta de saudades.

- Vai ver ele está muito ocupado. – disse Tomoyo. – Lembro-me quando mamãe ia a reuniões de negócios – divagou encarando o namorado -, era sempre tão demorado e tinha vezes que eu ficava muito sozinha. Você se lembra disso, não é Sakura?

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, querida Sakura! Creio que logo você terá uma grande surpresa. – disse Eriol misterioso como sempre, o que fez com que a amiga procurasse seu olhar no retrovisor. -_"Ótimo! Consegui o que queria!"_ – pensou ele com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

_**:: Continua ::**_

* * *

É isso ai, mais um capítulo no ar! E Vamos a algumas explicações:

_**sensei**__**1:**__** professor ou mestre**_

_**onegai**__**2:**__** por favor**_

_**kaijuu**__**3:**__** monstrenga**_

Sim, claro todos sabem, mas não custa nada relembrar! XD

Obrigado as reviews, aos amigos que me acham no msn e principalmente, obrigado pelas palavras amigas.

Bjs

Theka


	3. O Clube Aquático

**- Capítulo III –**

**- O Clube Aquático –**

Assim que chegaram ao clube aquático, Eriol achou um local para estacionar o carro, o que não fora muito fácil devido o adiantado da hora. Todos pareciam querer refrescar-se e o estacionamento já estava abarrotado de carros.

Aquele era o mesmo clube que sempre freqüentavam e por ironia ou não, também fora lá que a escola os levara quando estavam na quinta série e onde Sakura capturara uma de suas preciosas cartas. Trazia recordações muito boas a todos eles, mas em especial a Sakura.

Tomoyo e Sakura adentraram no vestiário feminino separando-se de Eriol que seguira para o masculino. Trocaram-se com Sakura parecendo estar guerreando com seus pensamentos e, se reencontraram logo após terem trancado suas coisas nos armários de metal com chave.

- Então minhas queridas? Para onde? – perguntou Eriol ao cingir a fina cintura de Tomoyo e passar os braços pelos ombros de Sakura.

- Que tal para a piscina? – perguntou Sakura dando o primeiro sorriso descontraído daquele dia. – A água parece muito boa. – disse enquanto caminhavam se aproximando da borda da piscina.

- Sim parece que você tem razão, Sakura! – disse Tomoyo sorrindo. – O calor está insuportável.

- Bem, então, querida Sakura que tal nos dizer como esta mesmo à água? – Eriol perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava para as costas dela o braço que tinha em seus ombros e sem esperar que ela respondesse a empurrou na água.

- Eri...

_"**TCHIBUUMMM"**_

Sakura não teve tempo de protestar, pois assim que pensou já estava na água. Assim que surgiu na superfície da água cristalina mirou indignada os amigos que riam na borda da piscina.

- Ora Eriol, isso não se faz. – ralhou Tomoyo divertida.

- Querida Tomoyo, creio que você poderá me dizer melhor se a água esta realmente boa, pois nossa querida Sakura não soube dizer. – e olhou malicioso para sua namorada. Seus olhos azuis-meia-noite a encaravam com um brilho traquinas.

- Não Eriol, nem pense! – pediu Tomoyo preocupada, o que arrancou risos dele e de Sakura.

Sem dar atenção ao que a namorada dizia, Eriol a empurrou rápido, mas delicadamente pare dentro da piscina, espalhando água para todos os lados.

- Aiii... Eriol!! – exclamou Tomoyo, enquanto a prima e o namorado riam da cara de brava que ela fazia. – Eu iria entrar devagar! – resmungou ela.

Eriol se curvou um pouco para frente admirando os olhos violetas de Tomoyo e sorrindo perguntou: - Então? Como está a água?

- Se você gostaria tanto de saber como estava à água, por que não entrou nela logo de uma vez... assim! – disse uma voz conhecida às costas dele. Era Yamasaki que chegara ao finalzinho da conversa. Sem esperar, deu um pequeno empurrãozinho no amigo, o que fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse na piscina.

- Yamasaki... – Chiharu chamou-lhe a atenção, ela só usava o sobrenome do namorado quando ele fazia alguma das suas.

- Não resisti amor! – disse fazendo um muxoxo.

Tomoyo e Sakura só tiveram tempo para darem espaço para que ele não caísse sobre elas e assim como Yamasaki e Chiharu, riam da cara que Eriol fazia ao reaparecer na tona da água.

- Muito eficaz, meu caro Yamasaki. – disse Eriol sorrindo. – A água está perfeita!

Yamasaki e Chiharu estavam a poucos metros dos amigos e, como ele não conseguia perder uma boa brincadeira, arrastou a namorada para que pudesse surpreender Eriol o jogando na piscina sutilmente.

- O prazer foi todo meu! – Yamasaki disse fazendo uma reverência, o que fez com que Chiharu o empurrasse tentando fazer com que ele caísse na água, mas sendo levada junto, pois ele a havia segurado pelo braço.

Assim que as cabeças de Yamasaki e Chiharu surgiram acima da água, o grupo se juntou formando uma rodinha.

- Que bom que nos encontramos. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Nós não sabíamos que vocês também viriam para cá. – disse Sakura.

- Nem nós de vocês. A Rika e a Naoko também estão aqui. – disse Yamasaki. – elas estão sentadas numa mesa conversando.

- Até parece que combinamos. – disse Chiharu sorrindo. – Vamos lá conversar com as duas. Rika está um pouco chateada.

- Por quê? – perguntou Eriol encarando os amigos.

- Sensei Terada não pode vir. – informou Yamasaki.

Todos seguiram até onde Rika e Naoko estavam. As duas garotas ficaram surpresas por encontrarem Tomoyo, Eriol e Sakura. Enquanto Eriol e Yamasaki pegavam mais três cadeiras, às garotas cumprimentavam-se e já se animavam em um bom papo. Rika pareceu até mesmo esquecer-se que estava chateada com as constantes ausências de Terada.

Um pouco mais tarde todos foram se refrescar e como ninguém é de ferro, se divertiram como a muito não faziam. Pareciam até que tinham voltado a serem crianças e não os jovens quase prontos a se formarem na faculdade e seguirem suas vidas.

- Escuta Sakura, quando o Li vai voltar? – perguntou Naoko.

- Não sei Naoko, mas espero que ele volte logo. – respondeu Sakura não escondendo as saudades que estava sentindo.

Na fila de um dos toboáguas do parque, os amigos se encontravam um atrás do outro na fila esperando por sua vez. Yamasaki olhou divertido para trás, pois era o primeiro dos amigos e, para surpresa e desespero de Chiharu, levantou a mão direita com o dedo indicador em riste e se pós a falar.

- Vocês sabiam que os toboáguas provêm dos escorregadores de playground? E que desde a antiguidade os reis e rainhas usavam pranchas para escorregarem nos lagos e rios para se divertirem? – e pensativo sem dar tempo para que alguém falasse prosseguiu. – O único problema era com as farpas que sempre enfiavam em suas nádegas.

- Aiii... Yamasaki, mentiroso! – exclamou Chiharu escarlate de raiva.

- Não, ele tem razão. – emendou Eriol com olhar sério, mas com um leve sorriso traquina nos lábios. – Ele tem razão. Mas os reis e rainhas acabaram se inspirando após uma viagem feita por um deles até a Antártida nas decidas dos ursos pelas encostas nevadas. Os ursos escorregavam na neve das encostas indo pararem nas águas geladas do mar ártico.

- Sim... – emendou Yamasaki rapidamente sem dar tempo para que ninguém protestasse – E os esquimós no Alasca já faziam isso há séculos. Eles desciam pelas encostas nevadas para mergulhos nas águas frias do mar gelado. Os reis europeus roubaram à idéia dos toboáguas dos esquimós, que por sua vez as roubaram dos ursos polares. Depois dos reis e rainhas a novidade se espalhou pelo mundo todo, vindo favorecer a nós.

Todos olhavam para os dois incrédulos. E Chiharu sentia-se perdida, pois com Eriol junto às mentiras de Yamasaki ficavam mais difíceis de serem controladas. Era muito difícil eles conseguirem enganar alguém com suas mentiras deslavadas, mas valia pelas boas gargalhadas.

Divertiram-se muito juntos e, prometeram se reencontrarem antes das aulas na faculdade se iniciasse, pois mesmo com a maioria deles estudando na mesma faculdade, eles muito pouco se viam, e Eriol voltaria para a Inglaterra.

No caminho de volta para deixarem Sakura em sua casa, ela parecia estar bem melhor do que no início do dia. Os olhos azuis-meia-noite de Eriol se encontraram com os dela pelo retrovisor, o que fez com que ela lhe pergunta-se,

- Eriol, o que você quis dizer mais cedo para mim? – ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eriol sorriu de lado e seus olhos ganharam um brilho diferente. Tomoyo apenas prestava atenção, pois ela mesma também estava muito curiosa e queria saber o que ele iria dizer.

- Gomen nasai¹, querida Sakura! Mas já não lembro o que foi mesmo que eu te disse. – disse Eriol sem desviar sua atenção do movimento que àquela hora as ruas de Tomoeda tinham.

- Você disse que terei uma surpresa! Por acaso você pressentiu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura esperançosa.

- Não pressenti nada, querida Sakura. Não crie expectativas bobas. – pediu Eriol sorrindo enigmático. – Prontinho, aqui estamos. – disse parando o carro à frente da casa da amiga.

- Sakura, precisamos marcar de irmos juntas comprar nossos novos livros para a faculdade. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

- Sim, temos, mas temos muito tempo. Poderemos marcar isso outro dia. Obrigado pelo dia de hoje. – e acenando com uma das mãos, despediu-se dos amigos e subiu os degraus de entrada.

No carro já em movimento...

- Eriol, não tente me enganar! – pediu Tomoyo colocando delicadamente sua mão na perna do namorado. – Você sentiu alguma coisa, não foi?

- Não foi nada, querida Tomoyo. – desconversou Eriol ainda mais enigmático.

* * *

- Gomen nasai¹ Me desculpe.

* * *

Nossa quanto tempo... Queria pedir desculpas! Acabei ficando sem PC e, como minha HD foi para o beleleu perdi tudo o que tinha digitado tanto da Koko Ni Kite, como da fic Afrodite, um conto as avessas. Fui salva apenas por que um dia antes resolvi imprimir as fics para levar ao serviço e ver se conseguia sair dos enroscos que eu mesmo acabo me colocando. Enfim, agora irei um pouco mais devagar, mas não vou parar, não! Desta vez nem os erros acho que consegui evitar, pois o capítulo betado por minha irmã foi perdido e, para ser sincera não tive paciência de esperar para que ela o fizesse. Podem me bater... Mas não muito! xD 

beijos

Theka


	4. Nem tudo é um mar de rosas

**- Capítulo IV -**

**- Nem tudo é um mar de rosas –**

Hong Kong quase no final de verão...

De volta a sua casa, Shaoran contava para sua mãe que os negócios da Família Li estavam segurados. Os acionistas haviam ficado muito impressionados com o desempenho e com as idéias do futuro Líder do Clã.

Yelan ficara muito satisfeita com a notícia, e principalmente muito orgulhosa. Sabia que quando o filho tivesse que assumir o controle do Clã, este não deixaria a desejar.

- Agora vá, meu filho. – pediu Yelan calmamente. – Você deve estar cansado da viagem, e nada melhor do que um bom banho para repor as energias.

- Vou sim! E logo depois quero ligar para Sakura. – ao falar de sua flor seus olhos brilharam de pura paixão e suas faces ficaram coradas. – Faz algum tempo que não consigo falar com ela... – e encarou a mãe, que parecia estar surpresa – Preferi dar prioridade aos negócios, e releguei Sakura ao segundo plano. – e pensou assim que saiu da sala – _"Ela deve estar muito brava comigo. Não liguei mais. Espero que ela me perdoe."_

Assim que o filho saiu, Yelan sentiu um profundo aperto no coração. Ela não sabia como iria dizer a ele que suas idas até o Japão para se encontrar com a dona das cartas Clow não estavam agradando ao conselho de anciões. E o pior de tudo, eles queriam escolher uma noiva para ele logo. Conhecendo seu pequeno lobo, ela sabia que ele não iria deixar-se influenciar pelo conselho e talvez isso o prejudicasse, e muito. Mas fosse o que o filho resolvesse, ela iria apoiá-lo, pois ela estimava muito a escolhida de seu filho e o amava muito. Fora a pequena Flor que conseguira fazê-lo ficar mais descontraído. Suspirando resignada, seguiu para outra sala a fim de dar as ordens para prepararem a mesa para o jantar, e sabendo da chegada de Shaoran pedira para que preparassem os pratos que mais ele gostava.

No quarto após o banho...

Shaoran havia acabado de trocar de roupa e, deixando seu corpo cair sentado na cama, pegou o telefone que ficava na cabeceira e discou rapidamente um número que ele nunca iria se esquecer. Assim que atenderam reconheceu de imediato à voz de sua doce e querida Flor.

- Sakura? – perguntou ele mais para garantir a si mesmo que não estava sonhando.

- Shaoran... que saudades! – exclamou Sakura.

A voz dela parecia embargada por lágrimas, e ele se recriminou por não ter ligado mais vezes para ela. Mas agora não adiantava nada daquilo e, ele teria que tentar compensa-la por suas faltas.

- Gomen nasai por não ter te ligado antes. – pediu ele sem jeito. – Estive muito ocupado e, os negócios me consumiram tanto que...

- Eu sei Shaoran, não precisa se explicar. – disse Sakura sentindo que as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto livremente.

- Então por que chora? – perguntou ele sabendo da possível resposta. Talvez ele mesmo chorasse se permitisse isso. – Onegai, Sakura, não fique assim, sabe que não gosto de vê-la chorando.

Sakura fez um grande esforço para conter as lágrimas e, respirando fundo tentou manter a conversa com o namorado.

- Correu tudo bem lá em Pequim? – perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, correu tudo bem. Consegui fazer com que os acionistas continuassem apoiando os negócios de minha família. – respondeu Shaoran. Estava orgulhoso de sim mesmo. Mas respirando profundamente disse. – Sinto muito sua falta, minha flor. Tinha dias que parecia que não conseguiria me concentrar.

Sakura ouviu aquele desabafo e sentiu-se apesar de tudo bem, pois aquilo provava a ela que ele se importava muito com ela, que significava muito para ele. Em seus lábios formaram-se um pequeno sorriso triste.

Conversaram por um bom tempo. Ela contou-lhe que havia conseguido passar no curso de verão, contou dos inúmeros passeios com Tomoyo e Eriol, e das novidades sobre a micro-empresa de Touya e Yukito.

- Eles estão se dando muito bem nos negócios, isso é muito bom. – disse Shaoran. Apesar de não se dar bem com o irmão de sua namorada, ficava contente pelo sucesso dele. – E Tomoyo, como está? Logo Eriol retornará para a Inglaterra, não é?

- Sim, logo Eriol irá embora. – respondeu Sakura pensativa. Com toda a saudade que sentia de Shaoran, ela não tivera muito tempo de meditar sobre o que estava acontecendo com sua prima. – Tomoyo parece querer viver o momento, acho que ela não quer demonstrar que está preocupada com a separação eminente.

Shaoran ouvi um suspiro e segurou a respiração, pois ele tinha que contar logo a sua querida Sakura que não voltaria mais para Tomoeda devido o início das aulas que se aproximavam.

- Escuta Sakura, talvez eu não possa mais retornar...

- Shaoran, não precisa dizer nada. – disse Sakura o interrompendo. No fundo ela já sabia que ele não voltaria mais naquelas férias. Algo dentro de seu coração dizia isso.

Shaoran ficou desapontado. Ela parecia estar aceitando bem as coisas. O que era muito estranho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada, Shaoran, eu só já estava esperando por isso. – disse Sakura. Sua voz soava magoada.

- Onegai, não faça isso comigo, Sakura. Não me faça sentir-me culpado. – pediu Shaoran. Estava sentindo-se o pior de todos os seres.

- Shaoran... – o coração batia descompassado, a voz novamente embargada pelas lágrimas. – Eu não estou fazendo nada. Eu não disse que você era o culpado. Temos nossos compromissos, e ninguém disse que tudo seria um mar de rosas.

Batidas do lado de fora chamaram a atenção de Shaoran.

- Um momento. – pediu ele olhando para a porta e voltando a atenção para Sakura. – Escuta Sakura, eu vou te compensar. Eu prometo.

- Onegai, não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir. – pediu sentindo que estava à beira de uma explosão de lágrimas. – Vá lá Shaoran, veja quem é. – pediu resignada. – Conversamos outra hora.

- Mas...

- Conversamos outra hora. – insistiu Sakura começando a perder o controle sobre suas emoções.

- Está bem. – concordou Shaoran suspirando derrotado. – Falaremos depois. Te amo!

Ela ouviu o que ele disse, mas não conseguiu responder. Estava muito magoada e sem se despedir desligou o telefone jogando-se na cama e chorando tudo o que tinha para chorar.

oOo

Shaoran abriu a porta de seu quarto com a pior cara possível. Seu humor estava horrível e parecia que havia um dragão adormecido em seu peito e, esse dragão havia acabado de acordar e estava num mau humor tremendo. Ao deparar-se com Wei tentou suavizar seu semblante o mais que pode.

- Jovem Shaoran, o jantar está servido e todos esperam pelo senhor a mesa. – informou o mordomo que para o rapaz era mais que um serviçal.

Shaoran agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e saiu do quarto seguindo para a sala de jantar. Quando lá chegou encontrou quase toda a família reunida. Fez uma pequena reverência e sentou-se em seu lugar de costume a mesa.

Olhou para todos e localizou a prima. Melin estava no mesmo lugar de costume e olhando para ela fez-lhe sinal de que precisava falar com ela. A prima entendeu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Após o jantar e de uma conversa sem sentido algum para Shaoran, Meilin e ele conseguiram sair da mesa e dirigiram-se para o banco que ficava embaixo da cerejeira. Sentaram-se no banco e ficaram por alguns minutos em silêncio.

O céu estava muito escuro sem a lua e as estrelas e, contrastava com o que Shaoran estava sentido. Ele simplesmente não conseguira entender o que dera em Sakura e, por que ela agira daquele jeito com ele.

Meilin olhou o primo pelo canto de olho e percebeu no ato que ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Desviou os olhos para o céu e disse ao acaso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa nessa viagem de negócios?

- Não aconteceu nada, Meilin. – respondeu Shaoran sem a encarar. – Foi tudo muito bem.

- Então o que aconteceu para que você ficasse assim? – perguntou Meilin arqueando uma sobrancelha preocupada. - Não me diga que o conselho escolheu uma noiva para você, por que se for isso eu mesma vou lhes falar umas verdades.

A explosão de raiva da prima o fez rir pela primeira vez desde que havia falado com Sakura. A lembrança de sua flor o fez novamente entristecer e amarrar a cara. O que não passou despercebido aos atentos olhos da cor de rubis da prima.

- O que aconteceu, Shaoran? Eu te conheço há muito tempo para saber que alguma coisa não vai bem. – Meilin parecia ler seus pensamentos, e sem rodeios disse. – É com Sakura, não é? – Ele apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, confirmando os temores da prima. – Ela está brava por que você não vai mais voltar, é isso?

- Mais ou menos. – respondeu Shaoran baixando a cabeça e encolhendo os ombros. – Acho que não é só por isso, talvez tenha a ver com o fato de eu tê-la deixando em segundo plano enquanto estive em Pequim.

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – gritou Meilin sem se controlar e levantando do banco com os punhos cerrados. Era a pequena Meilin novamente, tendo uma das crises de raiva. Passando as mãos nervosamente pela enorme trança caída sobre seu ombro ela encarou o primo. – Ah! Shaoran! Muito me admira que ela ainda falou contigo. Eu se fosse ela nem te atenderia mais. - e bufou deixando-se cair sentada ao lado dele.

- Eu sei que não agi certo, mas precisava me concentrar e achei que ela me entenderia. Ela pareceu me entender no telefone, mas...

- Mas o que Shaoran? – perguntou Meilin brava. – A Sakura gosta de você. É muito normal que ela sinta sua falta. Agora eu estou duvidando que você sinta o mesmo por ela.

Shaoran a encarou assustado, Meilin tinha razão. Será que sua amada Sakura estava achando que ele não se importava com ela?

- Eu fui um idiota. Deveria ter dado mais atenção a ela. Há essa hora ela deve estar me achando um grandessíssimo idiota.

- Canalha! - corrigiu-o Meilin. Ela tinha um olhar sério e estava muito brava.

- Hei, Meilin, não é assim também.

- Olha Shaoran, se bem conheço a Sakura depois de hoje ela não vai mais te ligar. Acredito que você está bem encrencado. À volta às aulas esta chegando e você vai ter que lutar muito para não perdê-la.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Meilin saiu de perto do primo. Ela estava muito brava com ele. Ele era um tapado. Com o verdadeiro amor tão próximo de si e dava um fora desses. Era incrível como todos os homens da Família Li sofriam com essa falta de tato.

Shaoran viu a prima ir embora, e ele sabia que ela tinha razão.

"_Sakura deve estar pensando muito mal de mim. Mas agora não adianta ligar para ela. Tenho que deixar as coisas se assentarem e acalmarem e só então falar com ela."_ – pensou Shaoran novamente olhando para o céu. Naquele momento uma pequena estrela de luz intensa surgiu no escuro junto com ela um sorriso triste nos lábios do rapaz.

oOo

Tomoeda, aquela mesma noite...

- Conversamos outra hora. – insistiu Sakura começando a perder o controle sobre suas emoções.

Foi a única coisa que Kero ouviu sua dona dizer ao telefone. Depois o silêncio só foi quebrado pelos soluços sentidos dela. Pela fresta da gaveta aberta o guardião regido pelo sol ouvira tudo o que Sakura havia dito. E pelo que Kero pode entender as coisas pareciam não estar nada bem para os lados do moleque chinês. Preocupado, abriu a gaveta e saiu indo ter com sua dona.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura?

A vozinha de Kero próxima ao seu ouvido fez com que ela levantasse o rosto do travesseiro. Seus lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda estavam vermelhos assim com seu narizinho. Ela não disse nada, o que serviu como um estopim para o bichinho de pelúcia que se sentara ao lado dela.

- Foi aquele moleque, não foi? – perguntou Kero. Seus olhinhos apertados e a voz cheia de rancor mostravam que ele havia perdido a paciência. – Eu o avisei. Cansei de lembrar... aaahh... mas ele vai se ver comigo. Ele não pode te magoar assim.

- Kero... – a voz de Sakura era mais alta apenas que um sussurro. – Onegai, não diga nada e nem conte ao papai e ao Touya. Eu resolvo as coisas com Shaoran outra hora.

- Se você quer assim. – disse Kero dando de ombros. - Mas te aviso, Shaoran que passe por mim que vai ver o que vai ser bom para ele. – e saiu voando novamente para seu quartinho na última gaveta da escrivaninha de sua dona.

Sakura suspirou resignada. Enxugou o rosto e olhou para uma foto de Shaoran e ela juntos no último Festival do Cravo. Eles estavam abraçados. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, e as mãos de ambos se entrelaçavam a frente de sua cintura. Suspirando desanimada fez força para se levantar e foi em direção ao banheiro. Um bom banho relaxante faria com que ela melhorasse um pouco.

Durante o jantar limitou-se a ficar muito quieta e nem entrou nas provocações de Touya que a tentava a todo o momento. Touya estranhou a atitude da irmã mais nova e assim que ela saiu de mesa encarou o pai preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, pai? A Sakura parece estar muito triste.

- Ela deve estar sentindo saudades de Shaoran. Isso é muito normal. – respondeu Fujitaka arrumando os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Hum... – bufou Touya desconfiado. – Ele que faça alguma coisa para magoar Sakura que se verá comigo.

Fujitaka que já estava acostumado com as explosões de ciúmes e super proteção do filho mais velho, apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- Irei falar com Sakura depois que terminar de lavar a louça e ver se foi aquele moleque que lhe aprontou alguma coisa. – disse Touya decidido.

- Touya, deixe sua irmã resolver seus próprios problemas. – pediu-lhe Fujitaka calmamente, mas o que valeu para que o filho assentisse, pois somente com o olhar o pai o censurara.

"_Papai pode não querer que eu me intrometa, mas se aquele moleque fizer alguma coisa contra Sakura, eu juro que o parto em dois mesmo ele tendo magia."_ – pensou Touya levantando-se da mesa e soltando grunhidos que aos ouvidos do pai o faziam rir.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Bom, mais um capítulo recuperado! Ufaaa...

Espero que agrade a todos!

E como diz minha amiga Christy em uma de suas fics, aquele botãozinho ali embaixo - e aponta para ele - não morte, nem arranca pedaços. Please!!! Deixem reviews, pois são elas que me dão forças para continuar a fazer a fic.

bjs

Theka Tsukishiro


	5. Uma surpresa para Tomoyo

**– Capítulo V –**

**– Uma surpresa para Tomoyo –**

Apesar de tudo que Tomoyo e Eriol haviam tentado fazer, eles não conseguiam mudar o astral de Sakura. Na semana seguinte as aulas se iniciaram, era o último ano deles na faculdade e depois todos seguiriam por caminhos diferentes. Como Sakura estava muito mal, nem percebera que a estadia de Eriol chegava ao fim. Também nem notara que a prima sofria a olhos vistos, agora, antecipando o momento em que ela teria de se despedir de seu querido Eriol.

Sexta feira à noite Sakura recebeu um convite dos amigos. Todos iriam se encontrar no parque para fazerem um picnic no sábado pela manhã. Decidida a superara a dor da ausência de Shaoran, ela se enfurnou na cozinha para preparar algumas coisas para levar no outro dia. Nem percebeu que começava a fazer a receita que há algum tempo havia aprendido com o namorado e, só se deu conta disso quando o cheiro do pão de pêssego se fez sentir por toda a residência. Sentiu um aperto no peito e, segurou o choro.

Guloso como só, e atraído pelo cheiro, Kero largou seu jogo pausado e apareceu na cozinha.

- Obaaa! Que cheirinho gostoso. – disse lambendo os beiços. – O que você está fazendo, Sakurinha?

- Estou fazendo uns doces e pão de pêssego para levar amanhã ao picnic. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

- Você vai me dar uns para experimentar, não vai? – perguntou Kero se aproximando e suspirando extasiado.

- Claro, Kero! – respondeu Sakura rindo. – Fiz um pouco a mais para deixar em casa.

- Obaaa!! – exclamou o bichinho de pelúcia. – Vou voltar para meu jogo, estou quase quebrando o recorde de Spi. Aquele malandro vai ver só com quem ele mexeu. – e foi saindo devagar da cozinha. – Você vai me chamar para comer, não vai Sakura? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Kero-chan, deixa de ser guloso! – esbravejou Sakura.

Kero não deu a mínima para o que sua dona havia lhe dito e rumou cantarolando qualquer coisa como ganhar de Spi e blá blá blá.

Assim que se viu sozinha na cozinha, Sakura suspirou desanimada. Fazia exatamente cinco dias que não falava com Shaoran. Sentia-se muito mal pelo que havia feito com ele, mas era assim que estava se sentindo e, jurara nunca mais esconder seus sentimentos dele. Encostou-se preocupada no balcão da cozinha e ficou tentando imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele em Hong Kong. Divagando como estava quase deixou os pães e os doces queimarem, o que foi muito por pouco.

Salvou seus quitutes e deixou-os esfriar um pouco. Em seguida colocou os que iria deixar em casa em vidros com tampas e os outros que levaria no outro dia guardou-os muito bem já dentro dos recipientes e de sua cesta. Levou alguns quitutes para Kero no quarto e voltou para preparar o jantar do pai e do irmão. Naquele dia era sua vez e, ela não sentia vontade alguma de cozinhar algo mais requintado, então, decidiu-se em fazer uma deliciosa macarronada.

Quando Sakura voltou à cozinha já de banho tomado, seu pai, Touya e Yukito haviam chegado todos juntos. Eles a saudaram e depois de uma breve conversa na sala, foram todos jantar.

- Está uma delícia, Sakura. – disse Yukito. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito nos lábios, e a olhava desconfiado por trás da enorme montanha de macarrão que tinha em seu prato.

- Você diz isso por que não é obrigado a comer a comida dessa kaijuu sempre. – disse Touya com pouco caso.

- Touyyaa!! – esbravejou Sakura fechando o punho da mão direita e o mostrando a ele.

- Mas é mesmo... – replicou o irmão a olhando de lado.

- Não faz assim com a Sakura, Touya. – pediu Yukito sorrindo. – Você sabe que ela não gosta que a chame disso.

Sakura olhou agradecida para Yukito e voltou a comer. Fujitaka adorava aquelas reuniões ocasionais, pois era quando todos mais se divertiam. A jovem dos olhos esmeraldas, comeu muito pouco, o que não passou despercebido para os atentos olhos de Yukito.

Depois da sobremesa, Sakura foi acompanhar Yukito até o portão e este antes de entra em seu carro a olhou preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo, Sakura? – perguntou Yukito a encarando. – Você mal tocou na comido hoje no jantar. Brigou com o Shaoran?

Ela não teve coragem de dizer e, baixando a cabeça encolheu os ombros.

- Senão quiser dizer tudo bem, mas se precisar saiba que eu e minha outra identidade estamos prontos para te ajudar. – disse Yukito tocando de leve o rosto dela e fazendo-a olhar para ele. Os olhos verdes-esmeralda estavam rasos de lágrimas. – Sakura, não fique assim. Garanto que tudo irá ser resolver em breve. Tenha fé! Você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de mim.

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente e viu quando ele partiu. Entrou mais cabisbaixa para dentro de casa e não parou mais que dez minutos na sala, somente o suficiente para informar ao pai aonde iria no outro dia. Quando chegou ao quarto, colocou o pijama e jogou-se na cama.

**oOo**

No outro dia logo cedo, Sakura saia de sua casa rapidamente indo em direção ao parque e, por incrível que parecesse não estava atrasada. Também não dormira a noite toda, por isso não haveria de perder hora. Antes de sair de casa tentara disfarçar as fundas olheiras com um pouco de pó, para não preocupar mais Tomoyo. E assim que chegou ao local combinado avistou o pessoal já todo reunido.

- Ohayo! – saudou Sakura fazendo uma reverência a todos.

- Ohayo! – disseram quase todos juntos.

- Ohayo, querida Sakura! – respondeu Eriol sorrindo, mas deixando seu sorriso ir morrendo aos poucos ao sentir uma pequena oscilação na magia que vinha dela. Preferiu ficar quieto e esperar pelo melhor momento para lhe questionar.

Sakura encarou um pouco Eriol, mas logo se sentou ao lado de Tomoyo na toalha quadriculada estendida no chão. Olhou bem para a prima antes de dizer qualquer coisa, foi exatamente quando percebeu que ela não estava alegre como sempre. Parecia fazer força para mostrar aos outros que estava tudo bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura cochichando no ouvido da prima.

Tomoyo a encarou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sakura por mais distraída que fosse naquele momento percebeu que a prima lhe escondia alguma coisa e, olhando para a direção em que ela olhava, deparou-se com Eriol que conversava animadamente com Terada e Yamasaki.

As garotas conversavam entre si, e pareciam animadas mesmo com o início das aulas na segunda-feira. Todas elas, incluindo Yamasaki, estudavam na mesma faculdade e nunca iriam realmente separarem-se, comentavam abertamente sobre esse ou aquele professor.

Na hora do almoço todos sentaram sobre a grande toalha xadrez de vermelho e branco que Tomoyo trouxera novamente, e as garotas começaram a tirar de suas cestas tudo o que haviam levado para o lanche daquele dia.

Como haviam combinado cada uma levou pratos diferentes cabendo a Sakura e Naoko levarem os doces. Quando Sakura tirou de sua cesta os pãezinhos de pêssego, Eriol e Tomoyo trocaram olhares cúmplices, pois já conheciam aqueles pães e sabiam que Shaoran havia ensinado a namorada a fazê-los. Assim que todos acabaram de comer os salgados, avançaram nos doces.

- Sakura, esse pãozinho de pêssego é uma delicia. – disse Naoko, ao que Rika e Chiharu concordaram.

- Sim é mesmo, foi Shaoran quem me ensinou. – disse Sakura. Em seus lábios um sorriso lindo surgiu, mas para logo desaparecer.

Eriol novamente trocou olhares com Tomoyo. Nada passava despercebido a esses dois, mas por enquanto nenhum dos dois resolvia se pronunciar. Até parecia que estavam esperando por uma oportunidade melhor.

De repente Yamasaki levantou a mão direita e com o dedo indicador em riste se põem a falar:

- Vocês sabiam que os primeiros pãezinhos de pêssego foram feitos por uma nobre inglesa do século passado e, que tudo isso foi por mero descuido da parte dela?

- Aiii... Yamasaki, você não se emenda mesmo! – exclamou Chiharu indignada.

- Mas é verdade meu amor! – protestou Yamasaki a encarando com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. – Ela havia colocado a massa do pão para crescer embaixo de um pessegueiro em um dia de forte sol e calor.

Todos olhavam incrédulos para o jovem sentado entre Rika e Chiharu, até mesmo Terada que já havia acostumado com os rompantes de mentiras do ex-aluno se divertia olhando para ele na costumeira posição com o dedo levantado.

- Sim, – começou Eriol encarando Tomoyo que começava a rir. – e por acidente alguns pêssegos caíram em sua massa sem que ela percebesse e reparasse quando estava fazendo os pães e os colocando nas formas.

- O único problema em comer aqueles pães, eram os caroços. – emendou Yamasaki, mais compenetrado do que antes. – Ninguém teve a sã idéia de fazer os famosos pães sem retirar os caroços dos pêssegos. Só mais para frente um fidalgo português de passagem pelas terras inglesas, teve a boa idéia de preparar os pães com o sumo e pedaços dos pêssegos.

- Aiii... o que eu faço com ele? – perguntou Chiharu pegando o namorado pelo pescoço e dando vários chacoalhões nele. Todos se divertiam com a cena que há muito a linda garota não fazia.

- Eriol, não dê corda para o Yamasaki. – pediu Naoko rindo.

- Isso, Hiiragizawa! – começou Terada Yoshiyuki rindo divertido. – Ou senão Chiharu pode acabar matando o pobre rapaz.

Naquele exato momento, o celular de Sakura tocou estridentemente. Ela o tirou de sua bolsa e olhou no visor de cristal para saber quem poderia estar a procurando. Surpresa, viu o nome e o número de Shaoran, mas não atendeu.

- Você não vai atender? – perguntou Tomoyo que havia visto o número no visor também.

- Não. – respondeu Sakura desligando o celular. – _"Não, ele não vai estragar minha tarde!"_ – pensou ela aborrecida, mas sentindo o coração se apertar.

Tomoyo achou ainda mais estranha aquela atitude da amiga, mas não disse nada. Sakura era bem grandinha para saber o que fazer.

**oOo**

Aquele dia fez com que Tomoyo e Sakura esquecessem suas preocupações quase que por completo. E no final da tarde Eriol e Tomoyo fizeram questão de acompanharem a amiga até em casa.

No curto trajeto, Eriol foi bem devagar com o carro, pois era chegada a hora dele e Tomoyo descobrirem o que estava acontecendo com Sakura. Eriol estacionou o carro a frente da casa da amiga e antes de deixá-la sair virou-se para trás e encarou.

- Escuta Sakura-chan. – a voz doce de Tomoyo se fez ouvir. – Chegou à hora de você nos contar o que a está afligindo.

- Isso mesmo, querida Sakura. – emendou Eriol sério. – A pouco no parque percebi uma pequena oscilação em sua magia, e isso não é muito bom. Sabemos que você tem treinado muito, bem se especializado em artes marciais e que também seu poder vem crescendo muito. Mas um possível problema emocional pode deixá-la com seus poderes abalados.

Sakura ouviu a tudo de cabeça baixa. Suspirando derrotada, contou tudo aos dois amigos. Eriol ficou quieto pensando em tudo o que sua sucessora lhe dizia a respeito de seu descendente e, ele até entendia um pouco daquilo. Já Tomoyo não se conformava.

- Mas Sakura-chan, ele te ligou hoje e você não quis atender. – disse Tomoyo não escondendo seu descontentamento da prima querida.

- Eu sei, mas não queria atendê-lo, não estou pronta para um confronto com Shaoran. – respondeu Sakura sentindo os olhos rasos de lágrimas, mas contendo-as a muito custo.

- Sakura, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Tomoyo-chan. – disse Sakura já com a mão na maçaneta da porta pronta para sair do carro. – Não se preocupem comigo. Eriol vai embora amanhã e, acho que vocês deviam estar bem longe daqui aproveitando cada momento juntos e a sós. – e foi saindo do carro. – Estarei na sua casa logo cedo para irmos para a faculdade juntas, Tomoyo. – e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da prima. – Eriol-kun, boa viagem!

- Arigato, querida Sakura. – agradeceu Eriol vendo-a se afastar. – Sakura – chamou-a fazendo com que ela se virasse para encará-los mais uma vez. – Lembre-se, você terá uma grande surpresa em breve. – e antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele saiu devagar com o carro.

- Eriol, que surpresa é essa? – perguntou Tomoyo o encarando desconfiada.

- Ora minha querida Tomoyo, se eu te contar não será mais surpresa. – disse Eriol o mais enigmático possível.

- Às vezes Eriol, não consigo me acostumar com esse seu jeito enigmático. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo divertida.

Eriol a acompanhou rindo e dirigiu o carro para a mansão da família Daidouji. Ao chegar no portão, o segurança o abriu e o carro negro de Eriol avançou até a casa de grandes janelas iluminadas. Adentraram devagar e saudaram a mãe de Tomoyo, Sonomi, que se encontrava na sala estudando uns papéis que tinha nas mãos.

- Konban wa¹, senhora Daidouji. – cumprimentou Eriol fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Konban wa, Eriol-kun. – respondeu Sonomi sorrindo. – Vocês pretendem sair essa noite?

- Sim, quero levar minha querida Tomoyo para um passeio. Talvez um restaurante. – divagou Eriol perdendo-se nos olhos violetas da namorada.

- Então acho que vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar. – disse Tomoyo saindo correndo da sala.

Eriol e Sonomi sorriem e enquanto esperam pela volta de Tomoyo, conversam animadamente sobre o ramo de brinquedos e artigos eletrônicos. Tomoyo voltou à sala após meia hora trajando um belíssimo vestido de noite em tons violetas quase da cor de seus olhos e deixou Eriol encantado.

- Senhora Daidouji, prometo não trazer sua filha muito tarde. – disse Eriol fazendo outra reverência à mãe de sua namorada.

- Não se preocupem, divirtam-se! – Sonomi disse sorrindo.

**oOo**

No caminho para o apartamento de Eriol, Tomoyo o encarou angustiada.

- Você tem mesmo que ir para a Inglaterra?

- Querida Tomoyo, você sabe que sim. Tenho que terminar meus estudos em Oxford. – disse Eriol a olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

Tomoyo abriu um pequeno sorriso triste e, não tocou mais no assunto. A noite deveria ser alegre e não do jeito que estava começando. Assim que o carro parou na garagem do edifício onde Eriol estava hospedado, ele e Tomoyo tomaram o elevador. E percebendo que sua amada estava muito triste, cingiu-lhe a cintura esguia e a puxou para si.

- Meu amor, não sofra por antecipação. – disse Eriol antes de selar-lhe os lábios com um beijo terno e apaixonado.

A noite fora maravilhosa e como prometido, Eriol deixou Tomoyo em sua casa antes da meia noite, pois no outro dia logo as nove horas era o vôo de Eriol para a Inglaterra. Eles combinaram de se encontrarem no aeroporto, pois o mago precisava devolver o carro de aluguel e assim Tomoyo não ficaria sem carro para voltar para casa.

No outro dia logo cedo, Tomoyo saia de sua casa em seu carro vermelho e rumava para o aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. Sentia seu coração bater descompassado, mas ela sabia que teria de ser desse jeito.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, deixou o carro no estacionamento e foi encontrar-se com Eriol que a esperava em frente ao portão de embarque. Assim que se viram um raio pareceu percorrê-los. Tomoyo jogou-se nos braços de Eriol soluçando. A saudade já se fazia presente.

- Onegai, querida Tomoyo, não chore. Eu não estou indo para sempre. – disse Eriol sentindo-se tocado pelas lágrimas que ela derramava. – Vamos, - e tirando do bolso um lenço começou a enxugar o rosto bonito da namorada. – pare de chorar. Eu prometo que sempre lhe telefonarei, mandarei e-mails... tudo.

Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso triste.

- Isso, minha querida, assim. – disse Eriol. – Não se preocupe comigo e, muito menos com Shaoran e Sakura, eles são cabeças duras, mas vão voltar as boas.

'_**ATENÇÃO SENHORES PASSAGEIROS COM DESTINO AO REINO UNIDO, FAVOR EMBARCAREM NO PORTÃO NOVE.'**_

- É o seu vôo, Eriol. – disse Tomoyo o abraçando apertado. – Faça boa viagem. – desejou ela sentindo as lágrimas novamente escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Arigato. – agradeceu Eriol dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – Tenha cuidado ao voltar para casa. Assim que chegar em casa eu te ligo. – e novamente a beijou, soltando-a devagar para logo em seguida dizer. – Amo você, minha querida.

- Também te amo, meu feiticeiro. – murmurou Tomoyo para só ele escutar.

Tomoyo esperou que Eriol entrasse no avião e da janela viu a imponente aeronave da Britanic Air Lines levantar vôo, e devagar foi saindo do aeroporto. Seguiu para o estacionamento e pegando o carro rumou para Tomeda e para sua casa.

No outro dia logo cedo Sakura acordou perdendo hora novamente. E com seu costumeiro escândalo trocou de roupa rapidamente e desceu para tomar o café. Estranhou que naquele dia Touya não a chamara de kaijuu e ainda mais quando ele lhe ofereceu carona até a casa de Tomoyo, pois ambas iam juntas para a faculdade.

Quando chegaram a frente da casa de Tomoyo, o carro dela já estava parado a frente dos portões e, a prima olhando no relógio disse:

- Está atrasada, Sakara.

- Gomen nasai, Tomoyo. – pediu Sakura descendo do carro do irmão e lhe agradecendo. Entrou no carro da prima e, esta assim que Touya tirou seu carro da frente arrancou com o dela em sentido contrário.

Sakura olhou bem para a prima e a achou muito triste, sabia que o motivo estava a quilômetros de distancia dali, mas resolveu ser discreta e deixar que a prima desse o primeiro passo para dizer qualquer coisa. Adentraram no campus em silêncio e, Tomoyo parou o carro próximo à entrada do prédio de Educação Física.

- Entregue. – disse Tomoyo cm um meio sorriso.

- Nos encontramos na aula de psicologia. – disse Sakura antes de sair disparada para não chegar depois que o professor.

Tomoyo e Sakura se encontraram na aula de psicologia e sentaram-se como sempre faziam, lado a lado. O dia pareceu voar para ambas e no final da tarde, lá estava Sakura esperando pela prima encostada no carro dela.

- Como foram suas aulas? – perguntou Tomoyo assim que se aproximou.

- Foram boas, tirando é claro a aula do professor Miayazaki de Matemática. – disse Sakura com carinha de tristeza.

- Ora Sakura, quando é que você vai gostar de matemática? – perguntou Tomoyo entrando no carro e rindo divertida.

- Quando... acho que nunca. – disse Sakura acompanhando a prima e rindo também.

No outro dia bem cedo Tomoyo passou para pegar Sakura, que mais uma vez estava atrasada. Quando chegaram ao campus, Tomoyo parou o carro em frente ao prédio onde eles tinham as aulas das matérias complementais e ambas entraram juntas para a aula de psicologia. Sentaram-se no mesmo lugar e assim que a professora Miako entrou na sala já foi anunciando.

- Ohayo! – saudou a professora no que foi correspondida por todos os alunos. Ela correu os olhos pela lista de chamadas e deixando-a sobre a mesa disse. – Antes de começarmos a aula hoje gostaria de lhes apresentar um aluno novo. – e foi em direção à porta abrindo-a e deixando que um rapaz alto de olhos azuis-meia-noite e cabelos negros quase azulados entrasse. – Esse é Hiiragizawa Eriol, ele veio da Inglaterra para terminar os estudos de Administração em nossa faculdade.

Todas as garotas se alvoroçaram, o rapaz era lindo. O coração de Tomoyo parecia saltar-lhe pela boca, e ela olhava surpresa para a amiga ao seu lado.

- Senhor Hiiragizawa, pode sentar-se ali atrás da senhorita Daidouji. – e apontou para onde Tomoyo estava.

- Arigato, professora Miako. – agradeceu Eriol com uma reverência, para logo depois se encaminhar para onde a professora havia indicado. Seus olhos em nenhum momento perderam os violetas que o observavam com um brilho vivaz se aproximar. Passou pela dona de seu coração e sentou-se atrás dela.

Tomoyo discretamente olhou para trás e foi brindada com um bonito sorriso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sussurrando.

- Uma surpresa para você, querida Tomoyo. – disse Eriol sorrindo. E olhando para Sakura que os encarava disse. – Ohayo, Sakura-chan.

- Ohayo, Eriol-kun. Seja bem-vindo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Konban wa¹ Boa noite.

* * *

Ai está e, até que enfim! Desculpem mas eu demorei mais do que eu queria para escrever esse capítulo. Simplesmente estou passando por uma fase de falta de imaginação tremenda! Espero que me desculpem e que gostem do que vão ler! Please... reviews, sem elas não tem graça continuar a escrever.

bjs

Theka Tsukishiro


	6. Tentativas frustradas

**- Capítulo VI –**

**- Tentativas frustradas –**

Na hora do intervalo...

Sakura se encontrou com Tomoyo e Eriol embaixo da mesma árvore onde as duas garotas costumavam almoçar. Enquanto comiam, o bonito inglês tentava explicar seus motivos misteriosos que o fizeram ficar em Tomoeda e se transferir para a faculdade em que elas estudavam.

- Então foi por isso que você resolveu ficar, Eriol? – perguntou Sakura incrédula.

- Sim, querida Sakura. – disse Eriol sorrindo enigmático. – Senti que não deveria partir. – revelou-lhes sem dizer totalmente a verdade. – E só de pensar em ficar longe de você, querida Tomoyo, bem... razão melhor não poderia ter, não acham?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça, enquanto que Tomoyo ficava rubra de vergonha. Seus olhos procuravam os do namorado, e um sorriso enorme formara-se em seu roso angelical.

- Que bom que você pode ficar, meu feiticeiro. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo e não se importando de chamá-lo assim a frente de sua prima.

Sakura riu da cara feita por ele. Parecia que Eriol não gostava de ser chamado assim na frente de ninguém. Durante o intervalo, eles foram rodeados por Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko e Chiharu, que também ficaram surpresos com a vinda de Eriol definitivamente naquele ano para Tomoeda. E ficaram conversando por um bom tempo até que cinco minutos antes de tocar o sino, Sakura levantou-se e despedindo-se de todos rumou para sua aula. Todo o grupo já estava se pondo de pé para seguirem para suas devidas aulas e enquanto se despediam Eriol não pode tirar os olhos de Sakura, o que não passou despercebido a Tomoyo. E assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos ela perguntou-lhe:

- O que foi, Eriol querido?

- Não foi nada, querida Tomoyo. – respondeu Eriol tentando desconversar.

- Então porque olha insistente para Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo curiosa. Ela sabia que o namorado pressentia as coisas e não gostou do que viu nos olhos dele. Ele parecia preocupado. – Vai acontecer alguma coisa? Tem haver com aquela surpresa que você disse a Sakura?

- Não sei dizer direito o que é, minha querida, mas não adianta ficar preocupada. – pediu Eriol vendo a carinha de preocupação com que sua namorada havia ficado. – Sakura está bem. – nesse instante o sino tocou, salvando-o de um possível e terrível interrogatório por parte de Tomoyo. – Vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados. – e cingindo a cintura esguia dela a acompanhou até a entrada da sala de aula dela. – Nos vemos depois. – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça e pode ver quando o namorado desaparecia na curva do corredor. Ela adentrou na sala antes da professora e sentou-se resignada em sua carteira.

**oOo**

Naquele fim de tarde, Sakura estava recostada na lataria do carro esperando pela prima que vinha muito devagar acompanhada pelo namorado. Uma dor em seu coração fez com que ela desviasse os olhos daquela cena. Ela sentia falta de Shaoran, mas não queria falar com ele ainda, não se sentia a vontade para poder pedir-lhe desculpas pelo seu sumiço e por tê-lo tratado daquele jeito. Ela abriu um sorriso melancólico e encarou os amigos que chegavam.

- Desculpe o atraso, Sakura. Eu perdi a noção das horas... – começou a dizer Tomoyo, mas sendo interrompida por Eriol.

- A culpa foi minha, querida Sakura. Eu a fiz se atrasar. – sorriu Eriol recordando os beijos que eles haviam trocado nos corredores das salas, que os haviam deixado sem fôlego.

- Tudo bem, não tem importância. – disse Sakura rindo. Era muito bom saber que pelo menos uma vez não era ela quem estava atrasada. Ela ficou de lado enquanto a prima se despedia do namorado.

- Nos vemos a noite? – perguntou Tomoyo sorrindo e encarando os olhos azuis-meia-noite de Eriol.

- Receio que não, querida Tomoyo. – respondeu Eriol, mas ao perceber o jeito triste de Tomoyo disse rapidamente. – Tenho muitas coisas para resolver ainda, minha querida e preciso desarrumar minhas malas que por incrível que pareça estão no canto de meu quarto desde ontem para serem desfeitas. Foi muito difícil para Mizuki conseguir minha transferência tão rapidamente e eu ainda nem lhe agradeci. Ela ficou na Inglaterra para poder cuidar de meus pequenos negócios. Vemo-nos amanhã. – e assim abraçou-a puxando para perto dele e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Sakura desviou o olhar sentindo-se mal, e disfarçadamente deu a volta pela traseira do carro já esperando que a prima terminasse logo e liberasse o carro para ela entrar. Despediram-se finalmente e as duas rumaram para a casa de Sakura. Ela agradeceu a prima pela carona assim que chegaram à frente da casinha amarela e, descendo do carro assustou-se ao ouvir seu celular disparar.

Olhando para o visor de cristal olhou para prima espantada.

- É o Shaoran, não é? – perguntou Tomoyo, ao que a prima fez que sim. – Então atenda. Não seja burra, Sakura. Dê uma chance para que ele se explique.

Sakura baixou a cabeça e soltando o ar devagar atendeu o celular vendo a prima se afastar com o carro.

- Moshi moshi¹, Sakura!!

A voz de Shaoran do outro lado parecia música para seus ouvidos, mas Sakura não conseguia abrir a boca e, ele insistia em lhe chamar. Balançando a cabeça e com lágrimas nos olhos, apertou a tecla vermelha de seu celular e desligou a ligação. Entrou em casa rapidamente. Descalçou os sapatos e vestindo seu chinelo correu para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama sem fazer conta que Kero estava jogando.

Kero pausou o jogo ao escutar o barulho feito pelo corpo de sua mestra ao cair na cama, olhou assustado para sua direção e, com os olhos miudinhos apertados se aproximou dela parando bem ao lado de seu rosto que estava enterrado no travesseiro. Soluços sentidos chegavam até seus ouvidos, o que o deixavam furiosos, pois sabia que o provável causador daquilo era aquele moleque chinês.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kero antes de meter os pés pelas mãos como sempre fazia ao já ir acusando o moleque sem antes saber direito das coisas. Ele se segurava para não fazer isso, mas sentia-se tentado a fazê-lo, não suportava vê-la daquele jeito. – Onegai, diga-me o que te aflige. – pediu juntando as pequenas patinhas.

Sakura não disse nada, queria muito ficar só, e a voz preocupada de seu guardião a fez perceber que não estava sozinha. Também o que esperava? Encontrar o quarto vazio com o vídeo-game dela ficando ali? Ela não queria falar, sabia que Kero e seu querido Shaoran sempre se atracavam em discussões e brigas bobas e, não queria dar mais motivos para ouvi-lo reclamar de seu amado. Fazendo um esforço grande, deixou que sua voz embargada pelas lágrimas quentes fosse ouvida.

- Onegai, Kero-chan, me deixe só.

- Mas Sakura... –Kero estava preocupado demais para deixar passar em brancas nuvens.

- Me deixe sozinha. – pediu novamente sem o encarar.

- Você quer que eu chame o Yue? – perguntou Kero fazendo uma careta não escondendo o seu desagrado ao pronunciar o nome do outro guardião. Ele ainda se ressentia muito pela preferência de sua dona assim como Clow para com o guardião da Lua.

- Não... não o chame. – pediu Sakura levantando pela primeira vez o rosto do travesseiro. – Kero, seja bonzinho e me deixe um pouco sozinha.

Kero fitou-lhe o rosto marcado, os olhos esmeraldas vermelhos de tanto chorar e o nariz delicado acompanhando o mesmo tom vermelho dos olhos. Aquilo pareceu lhe corroer por dentro, mas resignado saiu do quarto, não sem antes lançar-lhe um último olhar. Já no corredor, Kero tinha pensamentos sanguinários e se ele pudesse por suas 'garras' naquele fedelho, ele provavelmente veria como era desagradável fazer sua mestra sofrer.

**oOo**

Na soberba residência dos Li...

"_Ela não quis falar comigo."_ – pensava Shaoran andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto. – _"Pelo visto está muito magoada comigo ainda. Mas será que ela não me entende? Tive fortes motivos para tomar minhas ações e atitudes."_ – parou de andar e socou uma mão na outra. – Tenho que ir até Tomoeda. – falou para si mesmo. – Mas como ir para lá sem deixar que a fúria do conselho dos anciões caíam sobre mim?

Shaoran deixou-se cair vencido sobre sua cama. Como futuro líder do clã tinha suas obrigações, mas e seu coração? Sentia-se só sem Sakura. Parecia que o ar lhe faltava. Ele não se daria por derrotado, continuaria tentando falar com ela. Não desistiria tão fácil assim de sua flor.

Decidido, aguçou os olhos e começou a pensar numa maneira de conseguir voltar às boas com sua flor e se perdeu em pensamentos. A família Li era muito conhecida por seus guerreiros e por sua grande magia, nenhum membro desistiria tão fácil de seus intentos e, ele, Li Shaoran não seria a exceção. Precisava achar logo uma saída para aquele tormento todo e, acalmando ao seu coração angustiado se pôs a pensar num jeito de conseguir fazer tudo o que queria.

**oOo**

Eriol havia visto as garotas se afastarem lentamente no carro de sua querida Tomoyo e, angustiado percebeu finalmente que o forte presságio que o fizera ficar definitivamente em Tomoeda era na verdade com relação a sua querida sucessora e sua querida Tomoyo. Enigmático, entrou em seu carro e rumou para o apartamento, ao qual ele havia comprado após a mansão Clow ter sido demolida para dar lugar ao parque de diversão algum tempo atrás. Ele precisava pensar, afinal, não havia acontecido nada e, a magia estava estável em Tomoeda.

"_Tente se concentrar mais, Eriol! Você é a reencarnação do mago mais poderoso."_ – pensou ele forçando seus poderes para tentar entender melhor e quem sabe talvez descobrir de vez o que aconteceria.

**oOo**

Uns dias depois...

Sakura estava em casa sentada em sua sala assistindo TV. Fujitaka havia chegado em casa um pouco mais cedo e, estava as voltas com a preparação do jantar, que naquela noite era responsabilidade dele. Foi quando o telefone da residência dos Kinomoto tocou.

- Eu atendo! – Sakura ouviu o pai dizer lá da cozinha.

Não demorou muito e Fujitaka aparecia na sala chamando a atenção da filha caçula. Ela o encarou surpresa.

- Sakura é para você. – disse Fujitaka calmamente. – É Shaoran, – e olhando carinhosamente para a filha que o olhava tristemente – minha querida é melhor você atender ao pobre rapaz. Dê-lhe a chance de se explicar. – aconselhou.

Sakura mostrou ao retirar o telefone do gancho na sala que atenderia por ali, e o pai entendeu que ela necessitava de privacidade. Ele colocou o gancho do fone na base e foi à deixa para Sakura já ir dizendo.

- Shaoran, não é o melhor momento. Não temos nada para conversar. – ela tentava fazer com que sua voz não soasse muito magoada e, tentava dar um ar mais frio.

- Sakura, mas precisamos conversar. – disse Shaoran bravo. Ele não esperava aquela recepção da parte de sua flor.

- Esse assunto não deve ser resolvido assim, Shaoran. – retrucou Sakura, Ela segurava o choro, mas conseguia dizer o que precisava para ele. – Por telefone, uma coisa muito fria e informal.

- Sakura, você sabe que agora não posso ir até Tomoeda, não com a volta as aulas. – disse Shaoran sem contar que tinha também o fato dos anciões estarem muito bravos com as idas e vindas do futuro líder do clã.

- Então, Li, resolveremos quando você tiver a oportunidade de conseguir vir até Tomoeda. – e antes que Shaoran dissesse mais alguma coisa, Sakura desligou o telefone.

O clique do telefone sendo desligado deixou Shaoran muito bravo, ainda mais por ela tê-lo chamado pelo seu sobrenome. Tinha vontade de pegar Sakura e lhe ensinar uma boa lição, mas o máximo que conseguia pensar era em estreitá-la em seus braços. Recriminou-se por isso, mas até que não era uma má idéia.

**oOo**

Tomoyo e Eriol percebiam que com o passar dos dias a tão estimada amiga piorava a olhos vistos, mas sempre não querendo comentar o que sentia. E eles sabiam o porquê, ela não se abria mais com eles. Sendo Tomoyo sua confidente, ela logo contaria ao namorado que daria um jeitinho para Shaoran saber o que estava acontecendo.

No final de semana Eriol finalmente conseguiu saber o que de fato aconteceria e mesmo sentindo-se mal com o que vinha para sua estimada amiga, sabia que não podia fazer nada, pois era o destino dela.

- Querida Sakura, perdoe-me por não poder ir em seu socorro desta vez. – disse Eriol para si mesmo. Ele estava sozinho na sala e mentalmente praguejava por não poder fazer nada. Aquilo que pressentira no início não fazia sentido e não era enfim uma surpresa e, sim um tormento muito grande que a querida sucessora teria de passar, e diretamente todos a sua volta. Ele se recriminava por ter errado.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Moshi moshi¹: Alô

* * *

Mais uma vez aqui estou. Gostaria de agradecer aqui também pelas reviews. Muito, muito obrigado. Isso ajuda a escrever!Queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado muito a lançar esse capítulo no ar, mas como eu queria dar presentes as minhas amigas em seus aniversários, deixei esse capítulo parado um pouco... Mas aqui está, espero que gostem e não me matem a pedradas e outras coisas! Krikrikrikrikrikri

Bjs

Theka


	7. A premonição de Hiiragizawa

**- Capítulo VII –**

**- A premonição de Hiiragizawa –**

Fazia algum tempo que Shaoran dera ouvidos aos conselhos de Meillin. Deixara Sakura esfriar a cabeça e quem sabe estar menos magoada com ele. Ele seguia sua vida, fugindo das tentativas constantes dos anciões em lhes arranjar uma noiva que trouxesse mais prosperidade para o clã e, também das investidas das caçadoras de dotes da faculdade.

Sentia falta de sua flor. Era sufocante ficar sem saber dela e, pior ainda era pensar que talvez ela também tivesse muitos pretendentes a lhe correr atrás. O ciúme... Era um bicinho bem gozado... Fazia com que o dragão no peito do rapaz rugisse a cada momento e às vezes até cuspisse fogo.

Quando sua prima Meillin dissera que havia conversado com Daidouji Tomoyo, ele não sossegou enquanto não fez ela lhe contar tudo o que havia conversado. Mas Meillin não disse nada sobre Sakura, dizendo ao primo que ela e a amiga japonesa não haviam nem sequer tocado no assunto sobre eles. Shaoran pareceu não acreditar muito, pois sempre foram as duas que lhes proporcionavam os momentos sozinhos para resolverem as coisas. Sempre fora assim, e ele não acreditava nela. Conhecia muito bem sua prima para deixar que isso acontecesse novamente.

- Meilin, você está me escondendo alguma coisa. O que é? – perguntou com o semblante carregado e com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não te escondo nada, Shaoran. Nem tudo que converso com a Daidouji é sobre Sakura. Temos muitas outras coisas para conversar, e quer saber do que mais... Se não correr atrás de Sakura creio que você vai perdê-la.

- Mas não foi você quem disse para eu dar tempo ao tempo? – perguntou Shaoran bravo.

- Sim, mas também não para parecer um molenga. Desse jeito a Sakura vai achar que você não a ama. – disse Meilin também se exaltando. – Vamos Shaoran, pense em alguma coisa. Tente ir atrás dela.

- Não posso ir para Tomoeda agora, os anci... – mas não terminou de falar. Meilin o interrompeu com vários safanões e, ela parecia muito brava.

- Seu tonto, se deixar os anciões vão lhe escolher uma marionete. – e fechando os punhos saiu pisando duro. – Shaoran cabeça dura. – disse alto para que ele ouvisse também.

- Detesto concordar, mas Meilin tem ração. – disse Shaoran. – Às vezes não compreendo as mulheres, uma hora dizem uma coisa e depois já dizem que é outra coisa. – desabafou coçando a cabeça confuso.

Já havia passado um mês que Sakura e Shaoran não se falavam mais, era um verdadeiro martírio para ela, mas fora ela que não quisera mais falar com ele, e agora começava a se arrepender. Sem contar de que agora tinha que se esquivar das constantes investidas de Kazuma Akira, um aluno de sua classe. Era o mais bonito, tinha cabelos negros quase azulados, eram compridos e ele sempre o usava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Olhos tão negros como a noite e um físico muito bem definido. Todas as garotas se derretiam por ele, menos Sakura. E esse era o motivo de tal embravata do rapaz, ele tinha tudo o que queria e gostava de tudo que era difícil e, Sakura já estava se tornando uma obsessão. Onde a via, não perdia a oportunidade de se aproximar e puxar assunto jogando todo o seu charme. O rapaz não sabia da existência de Shaoran e, mesmo que soubesse não iria se importar, pois ele tinha um lema, ao qual sempre se recordava a cada momento.

"_Nunca vou desistir. Somente os fracos desistem e, isso eu não sou."_ – ele sorria ao encarar sua mais nova tentativa de aquisição passar por ele com a amiga e o tonto do Hiiragizawa.

Aproximando-se de onde os três se encontravam, Akira abriu seu melhor sorriso e dirigiu-se para Sakura com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

- Kinomoto, quando vai me dar a honra de levá-la para um passeio. – o sorriso que ele ostentava incomodava tanto a Tomoyo que não passou despercebido por Eriol, que se preparou para se preciso ajudar à amiga.

- Escuta Kazuma, quando é que você vai entender que eu nunca sairia com você. – respondeu Sakura deixando o bonito sorriso morrer-lhe nos lábios rosados.

- Puxa vida, Kinomoto... É só um passeio.

- Kazuma, já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que não. – e virando-se para os amigos, voltou a conversar animada de antes.

Kazuma Akira, não era um rapaz mal, seu único defeito era ser conquistador, mas nunca usara de maldade para conseguir o que queria. Sabia quando devia se retirar, mas não desistiria tão fácil assim da jovem de lindos orbes esmeraldas.

- Vocês viram o que tenho de aturar em sala de aula? – perguntou Sakura brava.

- Sim, mas ele pareceu-me tão bonito, querida Sakura. – Tomoyo disse piscando discretamente o olho para Eriol.

- É verdade, porque não lhe dá uma chance, minha sucessora? – Eriol perguntou compactuando com a namorada.

Sakura os olhou espantada, sentia todo seu ser reclamar e com um rompante, deixou escapar o que eles gostariam de ouvir.

- Por que eu não gosto dele. Eu ainda amo o Shao... – segurando-se, não proferiu a última parte do nome amado, encarando os amigos, mas para logo dizer ao vê-los trocando olhares cúmplices. – Estão satisfeitos? Ainda amo Shaoran – e ao ver que Eriol iria falar alguma coisa disse rapidamente -, e não adianta vocês tentarem intervir, estou muito magoada com ele ainda. – e sem se importar com o risinho que se formou nos lábios de Eriol como querendo dizer: "eu sabia", ela saiu pisando duro.

- Acho que pegamos pesado com ela, meu feiticeiro. – Tomoyo disse ainda olhando para o caminho que a prima tomara.

- Não se preocupe minha querida Tomoyo. Ela precisava ouvir-se dizendo isso. – Eriol sorriu enigmático.

**oOo**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...

Tomoyo esperava por Sakura no estacionamento dentro do carro já. Eriol e ela haviam se despedido antes, pois o inglês precisava resolver algumas coisas a respeito de sua empresa. Antes, porém, pedira muito enigmático para que tivesse cuidado a respeito com acidentes de trânsito, o que deixou Tomoyo muito preocupada, mas o namorado pedira para ela se acalmar. Ele sabia que sua querida e doce Tomoyo dirigia muito bem. Olhando pra a saída, avistou a prima se aproximando e foi logo lhe perguntando assim que ela entrou.

- Escuta Sakura-chan, você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora depois das aulas? – ela sorria e tinha um brilho traquinas nos olhos.

- Não, não tenho nada, por quê? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar até Tóquio para irmos fazer umas compras no shopping? Faz tempo que não fazemos isso, Sakura. Onegai, diz que vai... – pediu do mesmo jeitinho que sempre fizera quando ainda eram mais novas. Ela tinha as mãos juntas ao lado do rosto e os olhos brilhantes.

- Está bem, Tomoyo. Vamos às compras! – Sakura respondeu rindo divertida.

- Ai, Sakura, prometo que nos divertiremos como nos velhos tempos. – Tomoyo disse ligando o carro e, saindo devagar do estacionamento. Lembrando-se de que seu feiticeiro havia lhe pedido, ela seguia com a velocidade moderada.

Assim que chegaram ao destino, Tomoyo parou o carro no grande estacionamento coberto anexo ao shopping e, as duas saíram olhando vitrines e, não resistindo entrando em algumas lojas, comprando algumas roupas ou outras coisas de seus interesses.

Ao passarem por uma loja com artigos esportivos, Sakura se encantou com os patins-in-line que pode ver na vitrine. Não resistindo e, apesar de ter carteira de motorista – podendo usar o carro do pai – comprou os patins para ela.

Tomoyo sorria da carinha divertida que Sakura fazia ao saírem da loja. Ela parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar seu presente mais importante.

- Sakura, você não acha que já está muito crescida para usar patins? – Tomoyo perguntou divertida.

- Ora, Tomoyo... é só para me divertir um pouco. Faz tanto tempo que não ando de patins que acho que até esqueci. – Sakura respondeu rindo.

- Só tome muito cuidado, talvez você leve muitos tombos antes de voltar à velha forma, minha amiga. – Tomoyo pediu rindo e sendo acompanhada pela prima.

**oOo**

Alguns dias depois...

O sábado amanheceu saudando a todos em todos os sentidos. Fazia um bonito sol lá fora e, apesar da aproximação do inverno, ainda estava sendo muito gostoso sair para dar bons passeios.

Decidida, Sakura colocou uma calça de lycra verde igual à cor de seus olhos, uma camiseta branca larga, está de Shaoran, desceu as escadas deixando os patins perto da saída e, voltou para a cozinha, sentando-se a mesa em seu lugar vendo que Kero já se encontrava comendo seu desjejum.

- Ohayo. – disse contente encarando os três pares de olhos que a encaravam, para depois olhar na direção da nova foto da mãe e também lhe desejar bom dia.

- Levantou cedo hoje, kaijuu. – Touya sem se importar com a cara feia que a irmã fazia prosseguiu a carga. – Achei que somente esse bichinho encardido tinha levantado cedo.

- Ora...

- Kero... – Sakura chamou a atenção de seu guardião e encarou o irmão. - Touya, quando vai aprender a respeitar os outros.

- Touya, deixe sua irmã em paz. – Fujitaka pediu rindo. O que fez com que a filha caçula lhe encarasse agradecida. – Vai sair, Sakura-chan? – perguntou sorrindo. Era bom ver sua filha voltando aos poucos para a vida, apesar de saber que ela estava se digladiando com seus sentimentos.

- Sim, eu vou, papai. – Sakura respondeu agradecendo pela comida e começando a comer. – Quero dar uma volta e vou dar uma patinada no parque.

- Nossa, kaijuu... e dede quando kaijuu sabe andar de patins? – Touya perguntou, divertindo-se em tirar sua irmã do sério.

- Hoeee... Touyyaa! – Sakura zangou-se mostrando o punho fechado. Ao qual o irmão mais velho, como sempre, nem registrou o gesto.

- Minha filha... – Fujitaka cortou a discussão dos dois preocupado – tome cuidado, faz tempo que você não anda de patins. Vai até o parque, não é?

- Hai e, prometo não demorar muito. – Sakura prometeu levantando-se e indo calçar seus patins.

**oOo**

Já fazia mesmo muito tempo que não andava de patins, mas era como andar de bicicleta, nunca se esquecia. E a única coisa que Sakura penara, fora descer as pequenas escadas da entrada de sua casa já calçada com os patins. Tirando isso, o resto estava indo muito bem. Chegara rapidamente ao parque, passara pelo Rei Pingüim e, seguira pelas alamedas arborizadas tranquilamente. O calor estava mesmo forte e, depois de algumas horas pensou que seria ótimo tomar um refrescante sorvete. E decidida, saiu do parque ganhando as pequenas ruas do centro de Tomoeda, que àquela hora estavam impossíveis de se trafegar. Chegou facilmente na sorveteria e, sentou-se nas mesinhas que haviam do lado de fora. Como freqüentadora antiga do local, nem precisou pedir ao garçom a relação de sorvetes, este trouxe o sorvete de sempre, ao qual agradeceu.

Quando colocava na boca a primeira colherada, escutou uma voz doce vindo de suas costas a chamar. Era Tomoyo, o que constatou ao virar-se. Fez sinal para a prima se achegar e sentar-se com ela.

- Que bom te encontrar, Sakura. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui, querida prima? – perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

- Estava passando e a avistei, então resolvi unir o útil ao agradável, – e riu – e vir lhe fazer companhia, me refrescando com um delicioso sorvete. – sorrindo, fez seu pedido que logo foi atendido. Devagar serviu-se da delícia gelada. Curiosa, entre uma colherada e outra perguntou. – E você, minha querida prima? O que faz tão cedo fora da cama?

- O sol me acordou... – riu-se Sakura. – Ai quis aproveitar esse dia maravilhoso e sai para dar uma patinada. – e mostrou um dos pés calçado com o patim.

Conversaram muito animadas e mesmo com o barulho e da movimentação, Sakura e Tomoyo ouviram a voz esganiçada de uma garotinha, do outro lado da rua, procurando pela mãe.

- Ô pobrezinha! – Tomoyo condoeu-se levando a mão ao peito. – Ela se perdeu.

Sakura ficara em pé olhando para todos os lados, procurando ver se encontrava alguém que estivesse procurando pela pequena. Foi quando a garotinha avançou para a rua. Aquela não era uma rua muito movimentada, sempre fora calma e dificilmente os carros passavam em alta velocidade, mas não fora aquilo que a linda moça de cabelos longos cor de mel vira naquele momento ao olhar para um dos lados da rua.

- NÃOO! – gritou Sakura se esquecendo que poderia usar sua magia e salvar a garotinha. Sem se importar, patinou o mais rápido que podia e jogou-se para empurrar a garotinha. Ficou satisfeita consigo mesma, mas não pode comemorar muito. Sentiu a dor do impacto e, seu corpo parecer uma pluma voando pelo céu azul... O impacto no chão fez com que desmaiasse.

Tomoyo angustiada assistiu a tudo da calçada e, em pânico gritou desesperada ao ver a prima estirada no chão.

- SAKURAA! – gritou desesperada correndo para onde a prima estava caída no chão. – Sakura, onegai! – desesperada, deixando sua bolsa largada ao lado do corpo da prima, Tomoyo começou a gritar. – ALGUÉM CHAME UMA AMBULÂNCIA! – seu desespero era total, pois via dos lábios da prima escorrer um filete de sangue.

**oOo**

No hospital...

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito e Kero, que estava dentro da jaqueta do último. Encontraram Tomoyo ainda em estado de choque, sentada na ala reservada para espera. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver os parentes de Sakura, pondo-se de pé deixou-se abraçar por Fujitaka e chorou copiosamente.

- Shii... o que aconteceu, Tomoyo? – perguntou Fujitaka aninhando a sobrinha.

- Onde está Sakura? – Touya perguntou exasperado.

- Já tem notícias dela? – Yukito perguntou. Estava muito preocupado também.

- Ainda não, os médicos a levaram para dentro e não me deram notícias nenhuma. – Tomoyo respondeu soluçando.

- Calma, Tomoyo. Sakura é forte, ela vai sair bem dessa. – Fujitaka falava mais para se acalmar do que acalmar a filha da prima de sua mulher. – Nos conte o que de fato aconteceu, hai.

Tomoyo ia começar a contar quando Eriol chegou esbaforido.

- Desculpem, eu vim assim que escutei o recado em minha caixa posta. – desculpou-se Eriol que encarou a namorada.

- Aii... Eriol, foi tão horrível. – Tomoyo jogou-se nos braços dele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e chorando desesperada.

- Acalme-se, querida Tomoyo, Sakura não iria querer vê-la desse jeito. – Eriol acariciava os longos fios de cabelos negros da namorada. Queria que ela se acalmasse, sabia que seria difícil, mas precisava tentar. – Vamos lá, meu bem... conte-nos o que aconteceu. – pediu calmamente ao perceber que ela se acalmara um pouco.

Tomoyo tomou ar e suspirando contou tudo o que havia acontecido e como Sakura havia salvado a criança sem usar magia. Todos se abalaram e, foi quando Eriol deixou escapar sua frustração.

- Então de fato o destino quis que fosse assim?

- O que foi que disse? – Touya perguntou se aproximando ameaçadoramente de Eriol.

- Calma, Touya, eu tive uma premonição algum tempo atrás que envolvia Sakura e, achei que como Tomoyo e ela por não se desgrudarem, que talvez poderia acontecer com as duas. Mas logo percebi que seria somente Sakura a se machucar, assim pedi para que Tomoyo tomasse cuidado ao volante, mas acho que meus sentimentos influenciaram e, não pude ver que o destino daria um jeito de pegar nossa querida amiga. Desculpem-me, nem eu mesmo posso ir contra os anseios do destino... – disse baixando a cabeça, mas levantou-a assim que sentiu uma mão apertando-lhe levemente o ombro... Era Fujitaka.

- Não se preocupe, Eriol... você não pode se culpar. É o destino. – Fujitaka tentou o acalmar. Em seu semblante, mesmo que tentasse esconder, a preocupação se fazia presente.

Naquele exato momento um médico se aproximou e, foi bombardeado por inúmeras perguntas. Esperou um pouco até que todos ficassem quietos...

- A senhorita Kinomoto é uma guerreira. Ela bateu fortemente a cabeça, está em observação, teve algumas escoriações e teve fratura exposta do braço esquerdo. A operação foi um sucesso, mas agora precisamos esperar que ela acorde para sabermos se não lhe aconteceu mais nada.

Tomoyo soltou um gemido angustiado e deixou-se cair no sofá. Lágrimas sentidas escorriam por seu rosto. No bolso de Yukito, Kero se mexia revoltado, ele não culpava Eriol, mas estava muito bravo por ele não ter feito nada para impedir. Yukito teve que segura-lo discretamente colocando a mão sobre o bolso da jaqueta. De um estalo Tomoyo ficou em pé, chamando a atenção de todos.

- O que foi, Tomoyo? – Eriol perguntou levantando-se e segurando as mãos de sua querida dama.

- Shaoran! – Tomoyo murmurou em um fio de voz.

- Eu o avisarei. – E olhando para Touya, que estava ao lado de sua preciosa dama, pediu. – Toma conta dela por mim? – e ao ver Touya assentir, o mago foi até o corredor e de seu celular discou o número do celular de Li Shaoran.

**oOo**

Hong Kong...

Shaoran estava na biblioteca revendo uns documentos dos negócios feitos em Pequim, sentia-se angustiado e tentava descobrir porque motivo sentia-se daquele jeito. Estava muito compenetrado no que fazia, tentando livrar-se do sentimento sufocante, mas com seus sentimentos confusos não estava progredindo muito. Assustou-se com o toque do celular, sabia que somente Sakura ligava para ele naquele número, era raro alguém mais ligar, era uma linha exclusiva para os dois. Assustou-se ao espiar no visor e ver o nome e número de Hiiragizawa Eriol, atendeu afoito e já ouviu a voz do amigo.

- Shaoran? – A voz inconfundível de Eriol se ouviu, mas pelo timbre o guerreiro do outro lado percebeu que estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Sim... Eriol? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shaoran sentindo que alguma coisa não estava bem. Sentiu seu coração se oprimir e ficou na expectativa do que poderia ser.

Sem rodeios Eriol começou a falar. – Aconteceu um acidente, Shaoran. Sakura está hospitalizada.

Shaoran não havia digerido o que Eriol lhe dizia, ali estava o motivo de sua angustia.

- O QUE? – gritou ele quase deixando Eriol surdo do outro lado.

- Acalme-se, Shaoran. – pediu Eriol. – Você ficando nervoso não vai ajudar em nada.

"_Ora quem é ele para me mandar ter calma! Se estivesse aqui ao meu lado teria lhe dado um bom soco!" _– pensou Shaoran. O silêncio que se fez entre os dois começava a tornar-se constrangedor.

- O que aconteceu? – Shaoran perguntou diminuindo o tom de voz.

- Sakura sofreu um acidente. – a voz de Eriol estava um pouco tensa.

- Como ela está? – Está bem? – Por Kami-Sama, Eriol me diga. – Shaoran pediu, o guerreiro valente estava em pânico. Não podia perder sua flor.

- Ela está em observação... – mas Eriol não pode terminar de falar, pois fora interrompido por Shaoran.

- Estou indo para ai. – disse decidido. – Assim que chegar ao aeroporto de Tóquio eu te ligo.

- Certo. – concordou Eriol desligando o celular. Voltou para junto dos outros, todos o brindaram com olhares e a pergunta que eles mudamente faziam. – Ele vem vindo.

_**- Continua... –**_

**N/A.:**

Depois de algum tempo consegui finalmente terminar esse capítulo. Espero que me perdoem pela falta de jeito e por deixado tanto tempo essa fic parada. Mas como eu costumo dizer... Eu quis abraçar o mundo e, não consegui dar conta do recado. Espero que me perdoem, pois eu passei na frente novamente de minha irmã não esperando que ela betasse, mas ela vai betar e, quando tiver feito isso e arrumo o que passou...

Espero que curtam esse capítulo e que deixem reviews.

bjs


	8. A Volta de Shaoran

**- Capítulo VIII –**

**- A volta de Shaoran –**

Já haviam passado bem uns cinco minutos desde o momento em que Shaoran ouvira o clique do aparelho de Eriol quando este havia desligado. O gesto de colocar o celular sobre a mesa da biblioteca fora automático, somente o que estava sendo mais difícil para o jovem guerreiro era o fato de que sua querida flor havia se acidentado e ele não estava perto para impedir que isso acontecesse. Shaoran fechou os punhos e batendo com as mãos fechadas no tampo da mesa tomou a decisão que poderia mudar seu destino para sempre.

Alguns dias depois...

Sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona da primeira classe o jovem de cabelos desalinhados e olhos chocolates nem se dava ao trabalho de apreciar a paisagem noturna que se descortinava por sua janela. A lua cheia brilhava no céu e as estrelas pareciam se subjugar ao brilho do satélite da Terra. Ele só havia conseguido passagem para a Terra do Sol nascente dois dias depois de saber do acidente e, os pensamentos do rapaz pareciam raios ribombando em sua mente. Fora incrível como ele enfrentara o conselho ancião depois do conselho louco de sua prima Meilin. Aquele simples pensamento o fez abrir um sorriso de lado e suavizar um pouco as feições preocupadas. O que passara naqueles dois dias voltou em sua mente como um flashback.

**xXxXx**

Logo após ter decidido o que fazer, Shaoran procurou pela mãe e, a encontrou fora da casa do pequeno templo onde estavam as cinzas de seu pai. Yelan estava meditando e, por isso o filho esperou até que ela terminasse de fazer suas orações. Ele próprio aproveitou para medita e pedir proteção para seu pai, pois esperava estar tomando a decisão certa e, naquele momento a melhor decisão era ir atrás de seu bem mais precioso.

Quando Yelan finalmente se levantou e virou-se para ir embora, deparou-se com seu querido filho e, assustou-se por vê-lo tão sério.

- O que te aflige, pequeno lobo? – perguntou Yelan o encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mãe, preciso muito conversar a sério com a senhora. – começou Shaoran analisando cada palavra que dizia e pensamento que ele queria. Ela o incentivou a continuar apenas com um olhar. - Preciso voltar para Tomoeda.

Yelan olhou preocupada para o filho. Ela sabia que ele teria de volta. Previra isso em suas meditações e ainda mais, assim como Eriol, ela havia previsto o acidente com a pequena Flor.

- Mãe, eu tenho motivos muito fortes para voltar. – Shaoran voltou à carga. – Sakura... aconteceu um acidente e... e minha Sakura esta hospitalizada. – vendo a preocupação da mãe, ele se adiantou. – Eriol não me explicou muito, eu não o deixei terminar de falar.

- Lobinho, você sabe que não me oponho as suas idas e vindas para o Japão, mas os anciões não gostam disso. Você terá de enfrentar o conselho para poder voltar. – fez uma pausa. – Você está preparado para isso? – perguntou o encarando e, abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o filho assentir com um balanço de cabeça.

- Sei que será um páreo duro, mãe, mas eu preciso tentar. – disse Shaoran depositando um beijo na bochecha da mãe e se retirando. Ele sabia com quem ir se aconselhar e àquela hora ela estaria onde todas as noites gostava de ficar.

**xxx**

Meilin estava sentada no banco embaixo da cerejeira apreciando e respirando um pouco de ar fresco como todas as outras noites e não se assustou ao ver o primo perto de si com uma expressão séria e decidida.

- Olá, Shaor... – começou a dizer, mas parou assim que percebeu que as coisas não eram tão boas. – Qual o problema dessa vez, Shaoran? – perguntou Meilin o encarando.

Shaoran abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado e olhou nos olhos cor de rubis de sua prima. Realmente, somente Meilin conseguiria lhe ajudar naquela hora. Ele precisava desabafar e, sentando-se ao lado da prima estimada se pós a contar o que o estava preocupando.

Meilin ouviu o primo com atenção, sentia vontade de bater em cada um dos anciões do conselho, mas sabia que não conseguira safar-se da enrascada depois e, era um ato muito impensado, mas sabia exatamente o que dizer ao querido primo. – Então, não tem o que ficar pensando, Shaoran! – exclamou enérgica. – Você tem que enfrentar os anciões e partir. Sakura precisa de você e, se quiser posso ir com você, afinal de contas ela também é minha amiga.

- Não, Meilin! – disse Shaoran ríspido, mesmo não querendo ser. – Os anciões podem ficar bravos com você e, isso eu não quero. Eu posso até ser banido ou perder o direito de ser o futuro líder do clã e, não quero que minha prima querida tenha um destino pior.

- Ora Shaoran, aqueles velhos não sabem nada da vida. – emburrou Meilin. – Tudo o que sabem pensar é em casamentos de conveniência e proibir tudo.

- Mesmo assim você não vai! – disse Shaoran decidido. – Como futuro líder, não quero que você perca tudo o que temos. Por favor, Meilin, não seja tão teimosa.

- Baka! – Meilin estava brava. – Se eu quiser ir eu vou! – e pensando melhor. – Vamos fazer diferente... Não vou agora com você, mas se precisar de mim não hesite em me chamar. – disse decidida. – Agora, precisamos pensar em um meio de você conseguir ir para o Japão sem que os anciões fiquem bravos.

- Isso é que pode ser mais difícil, Meilin. – disse Shaoran desanimado.

- Hei, não desanime Shaoran. Você vai para o Japão nem que para isso você deix... – e ao perceber o que estava para dizer ao primo, Meilin ficou em pé num pulo e, virando-se para o primo disse radiante com a idéia que tivera. – Shaoran, já sei como fazer para você ir para o Japão.

Shaoran olhou assustado para a prima e, ficou um pouco preocupado, pois quando ela tinha essas idéias não havia quem a fizesse esquecê-las ou conseguir persuadi-la a não usá-la.

Meilin se pôs a falar expondo sua idéia ao primo, que no principio achou que ela estive louca ou mesmo que de tanto levar tombos nos treinos de artes marciais estivesse ficando com parafusos soltos na cabeça.

- Meilin, não posso abdicar de uma coisa que ainda não tenho. – disse Shaoran pensativo.

- Como não? Você pode sim. – esbravejou Meilin batendo o pézinho no chão. – Largue de ser bobo, Shaoran. Sakura está em um hospital, você é por direito o escolhido para ser o líder. Ameaçar abrir mão desse seu direito vai deixar os anciões em polvorosa. Eles, assim como metade do clã não querem que Li Seijo seja o novo líder. Eles não vão segurá-lo aqui a força depois de uma decisão desse porte vindo de você. Pense Shaoran, é a melhor idéia que você tem. – insistiu a chinesa que o encarava com os olhos brilhando.

Shaoran tinha de admitir, Meilin estava se saindo muito bem em dar conselhos e ela tinha razão. Ele fora escolhido para ser o novo líder do clã por vários motivos e, estava sendo treinado tanto em magia e artes marciais para esse propósito. Os anciões não seriam loucos o bastante para perde-lo assim.

- Meilin...

- Eu sei, não tem de que. – disse ela sorrindo ao receber um beijo na face e ver o primo se afastar.

Shaoran dirigiu-se a seu quarto, pois tinha muito em que pensar. Teria de saber como agir e não poderia de forma alguma deixar-se apanhar pelas manobras às vezes traiçoeiras que os anciões usavam para fazerem suas vontades valerem. Ficou horas pensando, mas estava decidido e já sabia o que fazer. Se tudo corresse bem, ele conseguiria duas coisas quando falasse com os velhos. Antes de deitar-se, fez uma oração pedindo pela melhora de Sakura e adormeceu assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

No outro dia logo após o café, o jovem de cabelos castanhos rebeldes andava pelos cômodos de sua residência a procura de sua mãe e, a encontrou na biblioteca envolta em seus pensamentos a examinar os documentos que ele acabara deixando esparramados pela grande mesa no outro dia.

- Bom dia, mãe! – desejou Shaoran e sem esperar pela resposta já foi logo pedindo. – Mãe, a senhora poderia agendar para hoje uma reunião com os anciões?

- Bom dia, lobinho. – respondeu Yelan estranhando o pedido do filho. – Posso. Para logo à tarde esta bom?

- Sim. – respondeu Shaoran abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Eu gostaria que a senhora estivesse presente nessa reunião.

- Pode deixar meu filho, eu estarei lá. – disse Yelan. Ao ver o filho sair da biblioteca, pensou. _– "Pequeno lobo, seu destino está sendo traçado. E eu não o deixarei sozinho nessa hora. Sei que minha presença de nada influenciara, mas para você eu sei que irá e muito."_

**xxx**

Naquela mesma tarde, Shaoran rumou decidido para a sala usada para as reuniões, e ao entrar deparou-se com a grande mesa já quase toda ocupada. Correu os olhos em todas as direções e pode ver que todos os anciões estavam presentes. Em um canto, acomodada entre dois anciões estava sua mãe. Ela lhe sorriu e, ele se adiantou parando a frente da mesa fez uma pequena reverência a todos. O ancião mais velho e sábio sentava-se no meio da mesa e, assim que o jovem guerreiro o encarou ele começou a falar.

- Li Shaoran, quando recebemos o convite de sua estimada mãe pra essa reunião percebemos que esse seria o momento apropriado para lhe anunciarmos o nome de sua noiva.

Shaoran olhou espantado para a mãe. Ela parecia não saber daquela artimanha dos anciões, mas antes mesmo que o velho tornasse a falar o jovem se rebelou.

- Foi muito bom o senhor tocar nesse assunto, mestre Li Hurigawa, tenho algumas coisas a dizer ao conselho de anciões antes de os senhores tentarem me empurrar uma marionete somente para temos mais poderes ou dinheiro. – disse raivosamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de pura raiva, mas a controlando continuou. – Eu não permitirei que vocês façam comigo o que vêem fazendo com todos de nosso clã. Eu quero escolher minha própria noiva, ela terá de gostar de mim pelo que eu sou, não por minha conta bancária, ou por minha influência.

- Li Shaoran, como ousa rebelar-se dessa forma contra os sábios? – perguntou Hurigawa levantando-se e sendo acompanhado pelos outros seis anciões que o encaravam com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tenho todo o direito de fazer isso. Como sabem, não sou tão fácil assim de se lidar. – disse Shaoran, em seus lábios um sorriso de lado surgia.

- Como sendo o escolhido para ser o novo líder do clã, Shaoran, deveria saber que não se deve atacar assim aos conselheiros. – disse Li Hiroshi mais exaltado. E olhando para Yelan que estava em pé e agora ao lado do filho, a encarou dizendo. – Você ensinou muito mal ao seu filho, Li Yelan. Desde o começo achamos que Li Shang havia feito uma má escolha.

- Como ousa falar assim com a matriarca? Ser ancião não lhe dá o direito de lhe dirigir palavras tão duras. – grunhiu Shaoran fechando os punhos. Mas ao sentir um leve toque em seu braço, olhou assustado para a mãe que com apenas um olhar o fez ficar quieto.

- Mestre Li Hiroshi, já foi muito bem comprovado se fui ou não uma boa escolha de meu falecido marido. Nosso clã desde sua morte só tem prosperado. Tenho sido muito boa em sempre ouvir o que tão sábios anciões têm a me dizer quando necessito de ajuda. Mas todas as outras decisões foram sempre minhas. Nosso clã goza de uma grande reputação e é um dos mais bem sucedidos em anos. Quanto a não ensinar bem ao meu filho, ensinei-lhe tudo o que sei, tudo o que vocês exigiram dele foi atendido, mas Shaoran tem o espírito do pai e, garanto-lhes que ele os enfrentará sempre que achar necessário.

Shaoran olhou para a mãe e pareceu que suas forças estavam retornando, olhou decidido para os anciões que ainda estavam em pé e disse. – Quando pedi a minha mãe que convocasse essa reunião, não a pedi para tratar de meu casamento e, sim para lhes comunicar que estou de partida para o Japão.

- Você não pod...

Com apenas um olhar Shaoran fez o ancião que começara a falar se calar e prosseguiu. – Eu já os ouvi muito e minha vida. Sei que os conselhos de vocês são muito valiosos, mas de minha vida, quem sabe sou eu. Minha futura noiva sofreu um acidente e esta hospitalizada, preciso ir até ela. E não serão vocês e nem ninguém que me impediram de ir até onde ela está.

- Você não pode escolher uma japonesa para se casar. – disse Hurigawa rispidamente. – Ela não conhece nossos costumes, não sabe nada sobre a tradição de nossa família.

- Sakura aprenderá rápido a tudo. Ela não é uma qualquer, vocês sabem disso. Ela tem uma magia muito forte e não é novidade que ela possuí todas as cartas Clow e as transformou em cartas Sakura. Eu a escolhi e, se ela me aceitar, casaremos querendo vocês ou não. Ou vocês preferem que eu decline de meu direito a ser líder do clã. – e estreitou os olhos ao dizer isso. – Senão me derem alternativas deixarei que o clã seja assumido por Li Seijo.

- Você não teria coragem! – exclamou Hurigawa perplexo. Assim como os demais, ele não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

- Duvida da palavra de um guerreiro? – perguntou Shaoran sarcástico. – Então está decidido, eu renuncio ao direito de ser líder do clã Li.

Olhando para os outros anciões, Li Hurigawa encarou o jovem a sua frente e disse. – Você é mesmo filho de seu pai, Li Shaoran. Não queremos que o clã caía nas mãos de pessoa tão vil como Li Seijo. Deixe-nos conversar, já sabemos que você não voltara atrás em suas palavras. – disse o velho sabiamente. – daremos nossa parecer a você.

- Não preciso de parecer, eu vou e esta acabado. – resmungou Shaoran se retirando sem olhar para trás.

Antes de sair da sala, Shaoran escutou um dos anciões dizendo a sua mãe que ele era difícil como o pai, o que fez com que ele abrisse um sorriso matreiro. Se estivesse certo, ele estaria com sua flor logo.

Algumas horas depois, Meilin e Shaoran comemoravam a ida do primo com o consentimento dos anciões. Mas como os dois mesmo sabiam, Shaoran iria mesmo sem o consentimento deles. A única coisa que os estava afligindo fora a rápida aceitação do clã com a ida e os motivos que eles somente revelariam a Yelan. Mas como Meilin mesmo havia dito, o que mais lhe era importante já havia conseguido, ir atrás de seu maior tesouro.

**xXxXx**

Imerso em seus pensamentos e lembranças, Shaoran nem reparou que estava a poucos minutos de seu destino. A costa do Japão já podia ser vista das janelas do avião, mas para ele que estivera perdido em pensamentos e em como abordar sua querida flor sem que começassem uma grande discussão, só percebeu que o avião estava para pousar quando as aeromoças pediram para que todos apertassem os cintos.

Logo mais estava resolvendo na imigração sua estadia no Japão. Mentalmente agradeceu aos esforços de Wei, que estava parado a poucos centímetros dele. Por ele ter conseguido fazer a transferência dele para a faculdade onde sabia que sua flor estudava e principalmente fazer-lhe companhia quando mais precisava. Agradecia mentalmente aos esforços da mãe em mandar-lhe o sábio mordomo junto novamente.

Saindo da imigração, pegaram as bagagens e seguiram até uma locadora de automóveis, onde Shaoran sempre locava seus carros. Em poucos segundos estavam saindo com um carro preto conversível e rumando para Tomoeda. Ele sabia que deveria avisar Eriol de sua chegada, mas primeiro queria se instalar em seu apartamento que era próximo ao parque e da casa de Sakura. Assim que se instalou, percebeu que já era muito tarde para ligar para Eriol e resolveu deixar para o outro dia.

Pela manhã o celular de Eriol tocava insistentemente em seu bolso. Ele acordou com Tomoyo ainda encostada em seu peito. Ambos haviam dormido sentados no quarto de Sakura. Eles haviam conseguido fazer com que Touya e Fujitaka fossem descansar e, ambos ficaram fazendo companhia a amiga que ainda estava em coma. Rapidamente ele tirou o celular do bolso e o atendeu antes que o barulho acordasse sua querida Tomoyo.

- Eriol, cheguei! Como está Sakura? – a voz de Shaoran parecia preocupada e tinha um "Q" de urgência.

- Primeiramente, ohayo meu descendente. – disse Eriol rapidamente cortando o impaciente amigo. – Vejo que já chegou aqui em Tomoeda.

- Eriol, não enrola... Como está Sakura? – insistiu Shaoran. Sua voz se tornava mais agressiva.

- Seria melhor você vir até o hospital. – disse Eriol preferindo não contar o que havia acontecido pelo celular. – Acho que seria melhor você já estar por aqui.

- Qual hospital? – perguntou Shaoran já se munindo de caneta e papel para anotar o endereço, ao qual o amigo inglês o passou. – Estarei ai daqui a pouco. – disse desligando o telefone.

Depois de ter desligado o telefone, Shaoran pediu a Wei que entrasse em contado com a faculdade explicando que se apresentaria para as aulas dali dois dias e, trocando de roupa saiu correndo do apartamento. Em poucos minutos estava trafegando pelas ruas de Tomoeda.

"_Por que será que levaram Sakura para o hospital de Tókio? Tomoeda tem um ótimo hospital!"_ – pensou Shaoran preocupado. – _"Por Kami Sama, que não tenha acontecido nada muito grave com minha flor."_

Não fora difícil localizar o hospital e, Shaoran parou seu carro logo ao lado do de Eriol, ao qual reconhecera de imediato, pois o amigo adorava carros grandes e imponentes. Entrou no hospital e já na recepção perguntou o andar em que Kinomoto Sakura estava. A enfermeira lhe informou que ela estava no quarto andar e, rápido feito um raio o rapaz entrou no elevador.

Assim que desembarcou no andar certo, foi até o guichê de informações e perguntou onde era o quarto de sua flor e, sem esperar foi em direção do mesmo. Era um quarto particular e, a visitação poderia ser feita a qualquer hora. Assim que entrou, assustou-se com o que viu. Sua querida flor estava com um dos braços imobilizado, tinha ataduras em volta da cabeça e respirava lentamente, tinha arranhões em seu rosto. Ela era monitorada por maquinas. Suavizou seu semblante preocupado ao perceber que o coração da valente card captor batia normalmente.

Olhando para os lados, viu Eriol e Tomoyo que olhavam para ele. Sem dizer nada se aproximou da cama em que Sakura estava e inclinando-se para frente depositou um leve beijo nos lábios sem cor de sua querida amada.

- Sakura! Por quê? – perguntou Shaoran. Ele não conseguia se conformar de vê-la daquele jeito na cama. Ela que sempre fora tão cheia de vida. Uma delicada mãozinha tocou-lhe os ombros e uma voz melodiosa encheu-lhe os ouvidos.

- Shaoran não se recrimine. Sakura é forte, em breve ela acordará e tudo não passará de um terrível pesadelo. – disse Tomoyo mais para si mesma do que para ele. Ela ainda não acreditava também e, vivia se culpando por não ter podido fazer alguma coisa. Estava com os olhos violetas cheios de lágrimas.

Shaoran a encarou. Os olhos dele estavam rasos de lágrimas também e, uma pequena lágrima escapou-lhe, o que fez com que virasse o rosto e a secasse rapidamente. – Como ela está? – perguntou finalmente.

- Ela está em coma dede o dia do acidente. – respondeu Eriol calmamente. – Os médicos dizem que isso é normal e que logo ela ficara boa. Mas temem que tenha acontecido alguma coisa.

- O que, por exemplo? – perguntou Shaoran rapidamente. Em seus olhos a fúria ia crescendo. Ele sentia-se com as mãos e pés atados.

- Não fazemos idéia, Shaoran. – respondeu Tomoyo tristemente.

- Então me contem como tudo aconteceu. – pediu ele sentando-se perto da cama de sua amada e segurando delicadamente a mão sã em sua mão.

Tomoyo respirou profundamente e contou tudo ao amigo e, assim como Eriol percebeu as mudanças no semblante dele. Ele parecia furioso, mas ninguém tinha culpa de nada. Eriol mesmo contou-lhe que havia previsto o acidente, mas que não poderia ir contra o destino, ele só não esperava que a revolta de Shaoran fosse tão grande.

- Você sabia e não fez nada? – perguntou Shaoran se esquecendo de onde estava e erguendo a voz. – Ficou maluco, Hiiragizawa? – disse diminuindo a distância entre eles.

- Calma Shaoran, não se esqueça que estamos em um hospital e, devemos respeitar as normas de tal instituição. – disse Eriol calmamente e sem se importar com os rompantes de seu descendente. – Escute, eu não podia fazer nada. Era o destino, nem eu posso ir contar ele, talvez se o fizesse poderia piorar as coisas para Sakura e você.

- O que você sabe, Eriol? – perguntou Shaoran. Ele aprendera a conhecer quando o amigo estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

- Não sei de nada, caro Shaoran. Vocês precisam parar com a incrível mania de achar que eu sei tudo. – disse Eriol com um meio sorriso, mas seu olhar sério dizia o contrário.

Depois dos ânimos terem sido acalmados e dos três jovens terem se acomodado a conversa fluiu calmamente.

- Escuta, Shaoran... Você veio para ficar? – perguntou Tomoyo, que discretamente olhava do amigo ao namorado.

- Sim. Fiz transferência da faculdade de Hong Kong para a daqui e até disse ao conselho que não seria o líder do clã senão pudesse vir para cá. – disse Shaoran sério.

- Você fez isso por Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo com os olhinhos brilhantes. – Ai... Que romântico! – e suspirou ao ver o amigo concordar com a cabeça.

- Se for preciso, peço minha transferência definitivamente para cá. – disse Shaoran decidido. – Ficarei aqui até que minha flor melhore.

- E depois partirá a deixando aqui e a esquecendo como fez da vez em que viajou? – perguntou Eriol. Sua voz soava ácida.

- Não. – Shaoran respondeu rapidamente. Seus olhos cravaram-se nos de Eriol e, se olhar matasse, ele estaria morto. – Vim para ficar e, só volto para a China com Sakura como minha noiva.

Aquela afirmação fez surgir um meio sorriso nos lábios de Eriol. Tomoyo ficou radiante e mentalmente fez uma prece pedindo pela melhora rápida da prima.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/B.:**

**Beta: Adorei a parte da discussão, e poderia ter uma cena de briga mesmo que sendo no hospital, mas tudo bem! Ótimo amore! Espero que a Sakura fique bem logo!**

**Ana**

* * *

**N/A.:**

**Quero começar agradecendo as pessoas que vem lendo a minha fic e mesmo assim não deixam reviews, muito obrigado.**

**Também quero agradecer a minha amore Aninha por ter me ajudado e betado esse capítulo. Muito, muito obrigado querida.**

**Agora, por favor... Façam uma ficwriter feliz... O botãozinho ali embaixo não morde, basta clicar e deixar uma review.**

**bjs**


End file.
